Quédate a mi lado
by Annasak2
Summary: UA Anna pensaba escapar de la agonía de su vida, liberarse de sus ataduras. Y cumpir su sueño de ser libre le traería graves consecuencias, especialmente el regresar al hoyo del que una vez quiso escapar... YxA
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece y su autoría es exclusiva de Hiroyuki Takei. Sin ánimo de lucro.

**Quédate a mi lado**

— ¿Está segura?—cuestionó de nueva cuenta el médico

Definitivamente no todos los días llovían casos similares, especialmente con mujeres de su talla. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, impasible como siempre, una característica sorprendente para la juventud que poseía. Y aunque seguía causándole curiosidad las razones para hacerlo, debía cumplir con su trabajo y no preguntar más, ya que aquello correspondía a un área más específica.

—Si me permite decirlo, es usted muy joven—agregó consciente de la molestia de la mujer.

—Lo sé. Pero evidentemente estoy en una muy buena edad para concebir—aclaró con notable enfado.

Ella había hecho todos los exámenes y acatado cada una de las pruebas e imposiciones de los médicos que la observaron, entonces ¿cuál era el problema?

—Señorita Anna, ¿está 100% segura?—indagó nuevamente, no deseaba que su cabeza rodara por las filas de los desempleados, más por ser la hija de un importante político y una notable figura en ese ambiente.

—Tengo el dinero suficiente para realizar la inseminación y si usted se atreve a dudar de nuevo de mi palabra, haré que cierren este hospital—espetó con rudeza Kyouyama.

Ser la hija de un emblemático político norteamericano le daba la fortaleza y el poder de cumplir sus amenazas a terceros, a menos que la sentencia fuera para ella. Motivo por el cual estaba ahí, era sin duda una idea descabellada y alocada, pero lo tenía más que meditado, así que no había ni una sola duda en su mente. Su plan era ineludible, magistralmente calculado.

—Quiero un bebé y usted no me va a negar ese derecho. Y si se atreve a llamar a mi padre, no dude que no volverá a trabajar en veinte años—amenazó con fiereza al médico que la atendía.

—No... No se preocupe, nosotros le daremos todo lo necesario. Permítame. En estos momentos le mostrarán un catálogo—le informó casi con miedo, pero era al fin algo que tendría que acatar según los lineamientos del hospital.

**Prólogo**

A leguas se notaba el nerviosísimo y la impaciencia que tenía, aunque lógicamente no saldría huyendo, Yohmei sabía que debía de estar a su lado a como diera lugar para evitar una fuga.

—Deja de quejarte muchacho, aún tienes la obligación de procurar el bienestar social de tu familia— recriminó el anciano con mucha calma, algo que no dejó callado al joven, quien en definitiva, no dudó en expresar abiertamente su opinión.

—La verdad, abuelo… no quiero tener hijos —replicó sin ánimo— Además, no quiero ser un político, es aburrido. Y no va para nada con lo que yo espero de mi vida.

Claro que Yohmei conocía sus sentimientos al respecto, pero nada cambiaría su punto de vista. Yoh era el único descendiente que podía aspirar a la grandeza del poder, sólo él lo haría correcta y adecuadamente.

—La familia Asakura ha sido y será siempre respetada por su apego a la política. Lo llevas en tu sangre, Yoh—le repitió una vez más el discurso que él mismo odió y escuchó con anterioridad de su padre y sus abuelos, y que por lo visto permanecería en la filas por mucho tiempo—Es parte de la tradición familiar.

Un linaje con influencias políticas ancestrales, vaya ironía. Él tratando de huir del pasado y su familia era precisamente un libro de historia. Por supuesto, tenía sus beneficios, ya que gracias a eso tenían dinero, y podía vivir relativamente con calma o eso había pensado, hasta que Hao se separó de la familia. Fue todo un escándalo, pero el único perjudicado fue él, no sólo lo orillaron a casarse, sino que ahora toda la responsabilidad quedó sobre sus hombros.

—Si Hao estuviera aquí, otro mundo sería. Yo no tendría por qué ser un político, podría vivir sin preocupaciones como ésta— se lamentó el Asakura.

Su hermano, contrario a la línea política de su familia, abandonó el barco y partió al lado opuesto. Era todo un rebelde que Yoh admiraba con el alma, su hermano había hecho lo que él a sus veintiún años no podía. Sin embargo, ahí estaban, en el hospital más eficaz de todo Houston.

— ¿Tardará mucho Tamao?—comentó esta vez, totalmente desganado y resignado a su situación.

— ¿Ya hiciste tu trabajo?—fue la única respuesta que encontró Yohmei al asunto en sí, en sus épocas eso no se estilaba, cómo iba a saberlo él.

—Sí, desde hace rato—contestó sin ánimo de seguir la charla.

Comenzó a hojear las revistas que había en el estante, en busca de algo que le obligará a distraerse y así relajarse, pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer con facilidad. No ahora que tenía la presión de darle a la familia un heredero lo más pronto posible.

—Yoh, vas a ver que un niño te va a cambiar el panorama de tu vida… ya lo verás—aseguró con más firmeza el anciano.

* * *

En realidad, quién podía culparla, era su primera vez en un banco de semen y también la única experiencia que tenía respecto a hospitales, así que ver a tantas personas y parejas entrando y saliendo le generaba un sentimiento de gran incomodidad. Su inquietud fue en aumento cuando contempló todos los folletos que tenían en el mueble, especialmente los relativos al proceso de fecundación. El medico se acercó a darle la información pormenorizada de la inseminación y ahora más que nunca debía ser valiente, no se arrepentía de su decisión. El momento era ahora y lo sería siempre.

— ¿Qué color de ojos desea?—cuestionó mecánicamente la señorita que le atendía.

—Negros, miel, me da igual—respondió indiferente.

Lo único que quería era iniciar el tratamiento de inmediato, esa fue su amenaza al entrar a la oficina de la mujer. Las características físicas del niño no importaban en lo absoluto. Mucho menos si se trataba de diseñar a su hijo respecto a la genética de un hombre que no conocía.

— ¿Segura que no quiere alguna especificación?

—No…. En realidad, sí, quiero que mi hijo tenga un color de cabello distinto al mío, una tonalidad café—concordó sin ninguna duda, después de todo, no quería problemas a futuro con su padre.

Rápidamente, la mujer revisó a detalle la lista. No tenía en el inventario de donadores a un hombre con esas características, por lo cual calló un largo lapso antes de dar una respuesta. Su mirada chocó con la intempestiva observación de Anna y tuvo un pequeño choque nervioso.

—No tengo donantes así, pero… hay un caballero con cabello color negro—habló con bastante desconfianza, especialmente porque ella se veía de armas tomar.

— ¡Sólo pido un hombre así y nada es posible! Creo que me equivoque al venir a Houston por un niño—respondió con frialdad en cada una de sus palabras, sobre todo por el nerviosismo que la ataba ahora.

Se había levantado molesta. Tantos hombres con ese color de pelo y la señorita simplemente se negaban a conceder una bendita petición. Además, negro era el cabello de su padre y lo que menos quería era evocarlo cada vez que viera a su hijo.

— ¡No, no se preocupe, nosotros atenderemos todas sus peticiones! Llamaré de inmediato al banco más cercano, seguro ellos deben tener a un hombre de tal naturaleza.

—Pues hágalo— le ordenó Anna—Iré a tomar un café, porque el día de hoy, no me marcharé sin saber que me han implantado el esperma.

Y fue así como ella desapareció de su vista. Fue tal su molestia que podría haber cortado cabezas en ese mismo instante, llevaba días llenando formularios y atendiendo cada uno de los estudios que le pedían, y hubiese sido tan fácil conseguir al donante, pero en definitiva quería ese niño exclusivamente para ella. Y nada ni nadie le impedirían tal proeza.

* * *

Su semblante lo decía todo: sus gestos, sus movimientos metódicos, hasta la forma tan precisa en que escribía en una hoja de papel. Si no fuera tan observador, o mejor dicho, si tuviese alguien más a quien ver, seguramente no notaría detalles como esos.

—Señor Asakura—atrajo su atención el médico especialista—Me temo decir que en esta ocasión tampoco hemos tenido éxito.

Afortunadamente se encontraban dentro de su consultorio, muy por separado de la sala en que Tamao terminaba de vestirse y acomodarse, razón por la cual podía escucharlo atentamente. Yoh sabía cuán difícil sería para ella enterarse de su infertilidad, por ello el doctor hablaba con él en privado.

— ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?—preguntó con esperanzas, en verdad quería a Tamao a pesar de que no había sido propiamente su elección para esposa.

—Sólo… alquilar un vientre—dio como última alternativa a su plan—Hemos repetido este proceso 4 ocasiones y me atrevo a decir que el accidente que tuvo su esposa cuando era niña dañó bastante su cuerpo, a tal grado que es la razón por la cual no ha retenido al bebé.

—Si no queda otra salida, tendremos que hacerlo. Mis abuelos y mis padres quieren un descendiente a toda costa.

Por supuesto que no quedaba otra opción y ya no valía la pena sacrificar seis meses más cuando la causa no tenía frutos adecuados.

—Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer—indicó el doctor con la misma paciencia de Yoh, quien veía bastante repetitivo ese proceso que sobraban las palabras para hacer referencia a su labor masculina— Bastará con hacerlo una vez más.

* * *

Entonces lo vio acercarse a prisa. Sinceramente esperaba noticias de todo tipo, incluso que su padre estuviese ahí, aunque eso ya le sonaba más a paranoia. Supuso, por su cara, que las noticias serían fatales o al menos acontecía algo importante para venir e impedir su cometido.

— ¡Señorita Anna, su padre quiere que viaje con ellos a Viena a más tardar esta noche, no podemos prolongar más tiempo su estadía aquí!

—No te preocupes, Ryu. Esta noche nos vamos. Y mañana temprano estaremos ahí—dijo sin la menor importancia.

Ryu era el hombre de más confianza de su padre y por supuesto de ella. No perdía detalle alguno de su vida y eso incluía la peligrosa y arriesgada idea que tenía al embarazarse de un completo desconocido.

—Deja de mirarme así. Y no te atrevas a preguntar si realmente estoy segura de esto—le advirtió de buen modo Kyouyama.

—Sabe que yo le cubro la espalda, pero… dudo un poco de esto, puede salir a la luz pública y arruinarla ante la sociedad.

—Me importa muy poco la sociedad, no creo que hagan un escándalo mayúsculo por una mujer embarazada—respondió sin importancia— Además, este embarazo es para eso, para que mi padre me desherede de todo y de sus malditos intereses políticos.

—Señorita Anna…

—No te preocupes, yo sé a lo que me arriesgo. Tú ve a comprar los boletos y por las maletas, en poco tiempo nos iremos—habló con mayor comprensión, Ryu no era un hombre que merecía sus desplantes y malos tratos.

—Sí, Señorita Anna—contestó del modo más cortes y amable que tenía, no sólo porque la quería, sino porque no existía otra persona a la que él amara tanto.

—Serás un buen tío, Ryu….

* * *

La mirada obscena de la señora sin duda alguna lo intimidaba, pero tenía que ser valiente y atreverse a seguir con la rutina. A pesar de que era la primera vez que la mujer lo veía, parecía no sorprenderse cuando le pidió tres recipientes.

— ¿Te crees mucho hombre?—lo retó la enfermera.

El castaño sonrió nervioso por semejante acusación, pero en definitiva no iba a negar el talento que tenía en ese aspecto.

—Por si acaso— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Llene la forma—le indicó con cierto desprecio.

Asakura no procesó nada más. Llenó cada uno de los documentos que ella le entregaba y fue así que tuvo su momento de privacidad, lejos de la mirada perversa de esa mujer.

—Porque no puede ser más fácil esto—se lamentaba internamente el castaño, pero por otra parte no deseaba herir a Tamao.

—No se preocupe, Asakura, en caliente es mejor—oyó la voz grave de la señora acercase por el primer recipiente.

— ¿Podría ser más sutil? No puedo concentrarme—replicó molesto, tenía paciencia pero ésta parecía agotarse lentamente.

—Trabajas bien—lo felicitó con ironía la enfermera cuando vio el segundo, y aunque lo odiase, admitía que era bastante bueno con su labor.

Y para ello no demoró mucho más tiempo, deseaba acabar lo antes posible y salir corriendo del lugar. Agarró el último frasco y corrió la cortinilla, tan sólo tomaría sus dos recipientes y saldría de ahí. Sin embargo…

— ¿Y los otros dos?—cuestionó lo bastante aturdido como para pensar algo más.

—Se los llevaron.

— ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?—explotó con una serie de preguntas.

—Necesitaban tu ingrediente en otro hospital y alégrate, la chica en verdad deseaba tus genes.

—Esto es una bajeza, ¡acaso no sabe quién soy yo!—alzó la voz con fiereza y dureza, aunque era claro que nadie en el país extranjero lo conocía y menos en un hospital, pero valía la pena decirlo — ¡Soy Yoh Asakura y no vengo por ningún motivo a hacer una donación! ¡Este material es exclusivo para mi esposa!

La mujer se carcajeó enérgicamente. Sus gestos llenos de furia no la atemorizaban ni un centímetro.

—Eres un idiota, tú llenaste las formas—respondió con bastante tranquilidad— Y podrías ser el presidente, pero aun así, aquí tú fuiste el del error.

— ¡Exijo hablar con un superior!—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, su molestia ya rebasaba sus límites y más aún cuando la mujer no movió ni un sólo músculo.

* * *

Fue algo mucho más sencillo de lo que pensó, a pesar de que el dolor que sintió era ya un piquetito. Suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla tratando de asimilar lo que había hecho.

—Listo, ahora tendrá que venir y…

—Ahórrese las explicaciones, supongo que con esto ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí—se levantó de golpe la rubia, aunque eso denotó una molestia evidente en su cuerpo.

Aquel gesto lo notó el médico, quien le pidió y casi suplicó que fuera bastante cuidadosa.

—Tiene que quedarse inmóvil, así que le pediré una habitación—le recomendó con intensiones serias.

—El procedimiento ya terminó, ¿no es así? Tengo y necesito viajar esta noche a Viena— fueron claras y firmes sus convicciones y ningún tratamiento le impedirían llegar a su destino, no cuando de ello dependía para cubrir las huellas de sus actos— Confío en que desaparezca cualquier evidencia que delate mi estadía aquí.

—Confíe en mí, pero cuídese y hágase un chequeo dentro de tres semanas para asegurarse de su estado—pronunció más confiado y mucho más preocupado de su salud que de la hostil respuesta que recibiría.

—Estaré bien—aseguró Anna—Tan sólo guarde mi secreto.

* * *

El único gesto que Yoh no podía emitir estaba en el rostro de ella, su esposa. Tamao sabía de antemano que ningún tratamiento estaba funcionando, pero eso no le quitaba sus esperanzas de ser madre algún día.

—El doctor dice que en poco tiempo sabrán si este nuevo intento funcionará—habló con renovados ánimos la mujer, aquellos que tanto le hacían falta al castaño.

A pesar de tener sólo un año de casados, ella ya conocía absolutamente todo de él, incluso sus gestos más abstractos. Lo amaba y agradecía infinitamente la protección de la familia Asakura desde su más tierna infancia, porque sin duda, ella había nacido para convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó en forma dulce y absorbente.

—No, no te preocupes… todo está bien—trató de calmarla, pero internamente sabía que sus palabras estaban muy lejos de cumplirse, especialmente al evocar las palabras del director del hospital.

—Lo siento señor Asakura, pero no tenemos registro de una donación con sus características—le informó el directivo—Cada uno de nuestras consultas son parejas, es imposible que nuestro hospital haya recibido su muestra.

Las palabras del médico no calmaban en nada su ansiedad. Tal vez Tamao no podía concebir un hijo, pero ese alguien podía tener la esperanza de procrearlo y eso lo asustaba en exceso.

—Me alegro mucho que estés aquí a mi lado—le susurró la mujer al oído con amor.

* * *

Ryu compadecía mucho a la rubia por sus constantes cambios de humor y sus persistentes mareos, pero ella parecía disfrutar cada uno de sus recientes síntomas. Y eso lo notó en cuanto salió del consultorio médico, el sobre cayó en sus manos y tuvo el privilegio de ver tan grande acontecimiento. El orgullo en la expresión de la rubia no desapareció, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vociferar la gran noticia.

—Estoy embarazada—confirmó alegre—Ahora nada, ni nadie, me va impedir obtener mi libertad.

—Es una locura, una completa locura—habló casi al borde de las lágrimas Ryu—Pero créame señorita, estoy… contento, muy feliz.

—Yo también, pero alguien sin duda no lo estará…

* * *

El sermón de su abuelo lo asfixiaba y no era por la repetición de ideas y palabras, sino porque lo ahogaba con todas sus obligaciones y repercusiones.

— ¡¿Has pensado siquiera en qué pasaría si esa mujer llega a embarazarse?!

—Todas las noches—le repitió en forma tan mecánica que ni él mismo creía ser Yoh Asakura.

— ¡Tienes que encontrarla! No puedes tener un hijo natural, va en contra de todos nuestros principios. Tu heredero debe crecer dentro de una familia rica y portentosa como la nuestra, de ninguna manera permitiremos que se críe en cualquier lugar—habló con emoción ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro, aunque todavía no confirmaba la noticia del todo.

—Lyserg está en su búsqueda, algo nos debe de informar—comentó sin ánimo.

—Si ese niño llega a existir, lo único que harás será negociar con la madre. Tamao no puede tener hijos y esto le quitará un gran peso de encima.

— ¡No puedes asegurarlo, abuelo!

—Creo que a estas alturas, es más obvio que nada, Yoh.

* * *

La noticia había sido como un balde de agua helada, al menos para él. La exigencia de Anna con el sexo opuesto era tal que ni uno sólo de los jóvenes acaudalados que conocía cumplía con sus requisitos. Por eso era imposible lo que decía, no lo creía.

—Por supuesto que sí—afirmó Kyouyama—Tengo tres meses de gestación.

Su padre la miraba incrédulo, ella no salía con ningún hombre en estos momentos, esencialmente luego de haber concluido con honores la universidad, pero ahora más que nada lamentaba haberla obligado a estudiar sola, debió enviarla a estudiar en casa.

— ¡Dime el nombre de ese mal nacido!—gritó furioso el hombre— ¡Y más te vale que sea rico o la prensa nos comerá vivos!

— ¡No es necesario que busques nombres, porque no los hay!—lo enfrentó con fiereza y sin titubeo— ¡Y esto es porque ni tú, ni nadie más controla mi vida!

Apretó con fuerza los documentos que verificaban y confirmaban su estado. Él promoviendo su imagen en el extranjero y ella osaba poner en boca de todos el buen nombre de su familia y no sólo eso, arruinar la excelente negociación de matrimonio con un importante ministro.

— ¡Eres una cualquiera! Tú madre tenía razón cuando dijo que no debías irte a estudiar sola—espetó con rudeza y la abofeteó— ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, desaparece, muérete!

* * *

A esas alturas morir era lo único que le quedaba. Una semana y él tendría que volver a Japón, pero lo que más le aterraba era saber que su estúpido error había fructificado. Tamao intentó de todo, absolutamente de todo y nada podía hacer realidad la dicha de convertirla en madre ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué entonces una simple desconocida, obtenía lo que su esposa no? ¿Por qué?

—No debes enfadarte, no ha sido tu culpa— oyó su voz comprensiva—Sabes que tendrás un hijo, deberías estar alegre.

Yoh la miró con desilusión. Tamao tenía una gran fortaleza, especialmente cuando se enteró del problema, pero no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo. Sobre todo porque sus abuelos y padres añoraban, no, ya soñaban con ese niño que venía en camino.

—No es justo, Tamao—expresó sus sentimientos abiertamente—Ese niño debería haber sido tuyo.

Ella lo miró con dulzura, jamás la comprendería, pero aun así le dolía hacerla sufrir.

—Un hijo tuyo, es como si fuera mío, Yoh. Lo cuidaré y amaré—respondió segura de que esos serían sus sentimientos por ese niño.

Lyserg juró llevarle al niño, tenía las pistas y la certeza por parte del médico que la llevó a ese lugar, que ella estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, desapareció mucho antes de revelar la identidad de esa mujer.

—Sabes que es una mujer hermosa y rubia, será un encanto.

—No me lo imagino, de verdad… no me lo imagino.

* * *

Sufría y eso lo toleraba, pero no a tal grado. El sudor comenzaba a empapar su frente de manera salvaje. La voz del doctor quedó atrás cuando escuchó a las enfermeras aproximarse y darle un poco de aliento.

—Usted puede, falta muy poco—animó una de las mujeres—Ya ha pasado lo más difícil, ahora es cuando lo tendrá, no sé de por vencida.

Y fue entonces que una contracción más sucumbió sus deseos de contestar. Gritó. Fue tan imprevisto, que ni siquiera Ryu, su único acompañante, vio venir el momento tan pronto.

— ¡Tú puedes, Anna, está cerca!—habló el doctor con felicidad— ¡Un poco más!

Fue su esfuerzo monumental y una fugaz energía lo que la obligó a continuar hasta que lo escuchó. Dolió como nada en el mundo, pero por nada cambiaba esa dicha y es ligereza que sentía en ese momento, especialmente al oír su llanto. Lo miró, era hermoso…

—Felicidades, es un niño—aclaró con emotividad el médico.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo I Por primera vez

**Quédate a mi lado**

Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas. Sus puños no podían deshacer la fuerza en ellos, era imposible, pues temía gritar de tanto gozo y placer. Era simplemente una tortura y una muy exquisita.

Su cuerpo se arqueaba, cada que él besaba con fervor sus senos. Deseaba y añoraba tocar la cama, pero él le negaba ese privilegio y la sostenía entres sus manos, sin dejarla ceder ni un momento. Entonces lo sintió de lleno en su interior, era magistral el sonido que emitió cuando aquel hombre enterró su espina en ella.

Sentados, sin dejar de lado la fricción, él seguía en su labor, no paraba ni un segundo de besar su piel y deleitarse con el gozo del subir y bajar de su cuerpo. Semejante locura no podía ser más ardiente, emocionante y placentera.

—¡Ah…!— exclamó con verdadero deleite, no podía evitarlo lo deseaba a morir.

Sus labios se buscaron con desesperación hasta unirse en un cándido beso. Y fue así que la fogosidad no se hizo esperar cuando ella se atrevió a tocarlo en plenitud, más aún cuando sintió su virilidad enterrarse en su intimidad con vehemencia y desesperación.

Gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo, algunas adherían sus largos cabellos rubios a su frente, pero eso no lo detuvo para besarla con exigencia y tirarla a la cama. Adoraba ese lado salvaje, especialmente cuando ella mordió con suavidad su labio inferior. Se estaban entregando mutuamente, hasta que él se detuvo por un momento.

—¿Quieres amar?—le preguntó a su acompañante.

La rubia apenas podía emitir sonido diferente a un gemido y eso era porque sus manos no se mantenían quietas ni un instante. Sin embargo, se permitió entenderlo y comprender lo que le acababa de preguntar, pero simplemente no tenía respuesta, al menos no ahora.

Por primera vez sus miradas chocaron y su rostro fue visible a la luz que proyectaba la luna. De semblante varonil y manos suaves al tacto, así era ese hombre que podía provocar en ella una inagotable pasión.

No obstante, su visión quiso capturar a detalle el cuerpo de su acompáñate. Sus dedos recorrieron sutilmente su torso hasta llegar a tocar esa mejilla. Se perdió en la ansiedad de sus ojos y el calor que desprendían al mirarla. Pero, qué era ése algo intangible que destellaba su mirar.

—¿Quieres amar?— habló con serenidad cuando una sutil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

—Sí…—contestó la rubia con extrañeza y paz—Ámame…

Su tacto era genuino, podía sentir su suavidad, aunque extrañamente comenzó a desvanecerse hasta quedar en la profunda oscuridad.

**Capítulo I**

El sonido del llanto la despertó abruptamente, el incesante sonido amenazaba con despertar a media ciudad si no acudía de prisa al llamado. Así que sin pensarlo más tiempo, tomó su bata y corrió a la habitación continua.

Entró con premura y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El pequeño reconoció el contacto de su madre y se aferró a su bata con fuerza. Aunque todavía sollozaba, el volumen de su lamento había disminuido lentamente.

—¿Pesadilla?—cuestionó con ternura reflejada en sus ojos.

No podía negar que le conmovía de manera impresionante los actos que realizaba su hijo, especialmente porque para ella fue algo totalmente nuevo. Un sentimiento simplemente indescriptible, con nadie tenía un trato tan apegado y tan fuerte como con él.

—Te arrullaré sólo un momento, estoy muy cansada para pasearte por todo el piso.

Sí, eso era sinceridad pura. A nadie le negaría cuánto amaba a su pequeño, pero no por ello sacrificaría su tiempo de descanso. Suspiró con pesadez cuando el niño comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Ni hablar, un biberón y a su cama, al menos ahí lo vigilaría de cerca.

Tomó el camino a la cocina y colocó al niño en su silla, que gritaba atención inmediata. Anna cogió el control remoto y se lo dio, tanta era la afición de Hana por las cosas prohibidas que aligeró un poco su estado de ánimo. Eso sin duda le dio la oportunidad de llegar al frigorífico y tomar una botella de leche previamente preparada para meterla al microondas.

—A veces, créeme sólo a veces desearía que tuvieras un padre a quien mandara para hacer estas cosas—le decía al niño un poco cansada—Y probablemente otras cosas.

Finalmente una sutil sonrisa se había colado por su rostro, y el leve color carmín que lo acompañaba era prueba fiel que no se refería sólo a la atención paterna. Negándolo o no, sus sueños se volvían cada vez más intensos y continuos con el pasar del tiempo. Nadie le había dado un manual para ser madre, ni una instrucción, y ella propiamente no vivió con un ejemplo digno de imitar, así que la ayuda masculina no le vendría mal en lo absoluto.

—Pero así estamos bien, no necesitamos de nadie más—terminó por decirle con cariño cuando le dio el biberón al pequeño— No hace falta nadie, Hana.

* * *

La belleza del paisaje la abrumaba, ver los copos de nieve cayendo a su alrededor generaba en ella una sensación de tristeza y desolación. Su divagar volaba en la inmensidad de las montañas y de esa impetuosa tormenta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su ama de llaves.

—Señora, el investigador está aquí—Le indicó Kanna, aunque ella ya podía ver de quien se trataba.

—Hazlo pasar, Kanna— respondió con amabilidad, una característica inherente de su persona y del trato a los demás—Y por favor, tráenos algo de beber.

—Como ordene.

Sentada alrededor del gran salón, el lugar parecía enorme para recibir a un sólo hombre, pero éste era especial, más que nada por su preciada ayuda en el caso. Lyserg Diethel se acercó a la mesa y la saludó con una cortesía digna de cualquier inglés.

—Joven Lyserg, ¿qué noticia le trae tan pronto por aquí?

—Noticias favorables, señora Tamao—contestó con gran efusividad— Aunque particularmente es a su esposo a quien busco, puedo adelantarle algo, si desea.

Tamao rió por la emoción que provocaban sus palabras en ella, precisamente en eso pensaba cuando Kanna anunció su visita. Añoraba con ansias escuchar algún informe respecto al tema que tanta angustia causaba en su marido.

—Me encantaría oírlo, nada me daría más gusto que escuchar una buena noticia.

—Pues he encontrado a la mujer, aunque déjeme decirle que es sumamente…

—¿Hermosa?—cuestionó con temor, pues había un alto grado de que fuera reemplazada en cualquier momento.

—No es muy agraciada, pero más que fisicamente, me refiero a que la mujer en cuestión se encuentra en una mala posición económica—rió y confesó con sinceridad— Según mis informes lo que quiere es deshacerse del niño y está dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cantidad por él.

El semblante de Tamao se iluminó con semejante noticia, es decir, tenía esperanzas de recuperar al niño y salvarlo una madre tan atroz. Seguramente Yoh se alegraría por la llegada de su hijo, también tendría que alistar la habitación, pero ahora lo que realmente importaba era comunicar los detalles a todos.

—Me hará llorar si me miente al respecto— le dijo con auténtica vehemencia—He deseado durante más de un año esto.

—Lo sé y créame, mis fuentes son seguras. He conseguido el nombre de esa persona y el mismo médico me ha dado todos los datos— aseguró con firmeza el detective—Y me gustaría decírselo a Yoh, ¿podría hablar con él?

Tamao cayó en cuenta de ese pequeño inconveniente, más aún al ver la fecha en el calendario.

—Todos están en un importante congreso en Washington, tardará algunas semanas en volver.

Sin embargo, ése no era un asunto que debía ser puesto en espera más tiempo. El momento preciso para actuar era ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

—¡Entonces iré a buscarlo de inmediato!— declaró con confianza— Yo le traeré a su hijo.

* * *

El timbre sonaba con mucha insistencia, demasiada para su gusto. Era demasiado temprano, hacía frío y eso incluso Hana lo entendía, ya que no se despegaba de su lado. Sin embargo continuaron tocando con persistencia hasta que Anna se cansó del sonido y fue abrir.

—¡¿Qué quieres, Ryu?!— le gritó con su portentosa voz.

El hombre se quedó helado al ver su reacción, pero la información que tenía era de suma importancia, al grado de significar su libertad.

—Tiene que irse señorita, él viene por usted—dijo sin ningún rodeo, pues de antemano sabía que eso es lo que le pediría, explicaciones.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— terminó por cuestionarlo deliberadamente.

—Su padre ha dicho que vendría por usted y se la llevaría a la fuerza con o sin su consentimiento— le informó realmente asustado y no era para menos, porque él sabía de que era capaz—Tiene que escapar…

Pero Kyouyama no parecía tomarlo del mismo modo, al contrario bufó furiosa y quiso encararlo de frente.

—¿Y huir de él? No le tengo miedo— respondió con altivez y fue en busca de su hijo.

Un año y medio había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, y desde entonces aún guardaba con recelo las palabras hirientes que salían de su boca. ¿Regresar? Jamás. Odiaba a morir la política, ese mundo de hipocresía y satisfacciones a costa de los demás, de ella. Nunca. Anna Kyouyama no regresaría ahí.

—Señorita Anna… si usted no accede, entonces le arrebatará al niño.

Hasta ese momento la furia prevalecía, pero ahora no. Pensar que por un error podrían quitarle su razón de existir le partía el alma. Hana era lo más importante para ella, su primer y único amor.

—¡No! ¡A mí hijo no lo tocará jamás!— exclamó con fervor.

—Es una amenaza real, y lo sabe, no tiene opción para negociar con él— aludió desesperado su acompañante— Vendrá, pero si escondemos a Hana será más fácil llegar a un acuerdo.

El pequeño abrió los ojos y buscó a su madre con desesperación. Ryu había ideado un plan demasiado elaborado, aunque muy rebuscado para su gusto. Hana logró ubicarla y extendió sus brazos hacia ella. Su arrogante mirada le brindaba la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente al problema, después de todo si el niño lo era ¿por qué su madre no?

—No—pronunció tajantemente.

—¿No? Pero...

—Lo que harás será conseguirme papeles falsos, documentos, absolutamente todo. No importa el precio, pagaré lo que sea, pero tiene que ser ya, antes de que lo espere me marcharé del país.

Ryu la miró desconcertado. Su semblante irradiaba juventud y valor, mucho más del que él mismo tenía. No obstante la ayudaría en todo, aún si tendría que alejarla de él.

—Tardaré unas semanas en hacerlo.

* * *

Bostezó por última vez mientras aplaudía por segunda ocasión. Era impresionante cómo temas tan triviales parecían fenomenalmente enormes en palabras de unos cuantos ponentes, eso sin contar las largas filas de personas que había que saludar en el cóctel.

—¿Café?—le ofreció Amidamaru con gracia. Sabía que estaba a un paso de quedarse dormirdo, así que necesitaba un poco de cafeína para activar su cuerpo.

Yoh Asakura no era de esas personas activas al 100%, no, sabía manejar su temperamento y su batería. Sin embargo, ya estaba llegando a su fin. Las incansables jornadas lo estaban fastidiando, eso sin contar las tutorías que su abuelo le impartía en las tardes; por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de querer dormirse.

—Muero de sueño, quiero descansar.

—Aún no es tiempo, joven Yoh. Debe esperar a que el senador ofrezca su conferencia y después acudir a la embajada para una cena con…

—Basta Amidamaru, saber lo que sigue hace que me canse más— se quejó abiertamente y cómo no hacerlo si lo levantaban de madrugada.

—¿Entonces qué planea?—cuestionó intrigado por su siguiente acción.

Además de ser su mano derecha, también los unía una cálida amistad que lo alentaba a velar por su bienestar emocional.

—Estoy planeando una fuga— le confesó sin ningún disimulo— Unos días bastaran y regresaré a tiempo para fin de año.

Sus intenciones eran sinceras cuando declaraba un escape, aunque pagaría gravemente las consecuencias de sus actos no le importaba, sólo deseaba un descanso.

—Pues... creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto, pero me matarán si se enteran que le ayude—habló con mucha precaución, después de todo no era la primera vez que colaboraba en sus fugas.

Yoh sonrió. De antemano sabía que podía contar con él, aunque aún queda por ver la excusa perfecta de su repentino viaje.

—Puedo decir que el joven Lyserg lo ha llamado con urgencia y le ha pedido que se reunieran…—sugirió con suspicacia Amidamaru, pero su comentario lejos de animarlo lo sucumbió en la penumbra— ¿Ha tenido más noticias del niño?

—Ninguna, pero… eso no importa ahora. Me parece una buena excusa, incluso para los curiosos que pregunten por mí—respondió con cierto aire de melancolía en su voz, a pesar de que había en ella esperanza, ese dejo de pesar no se alejaba.

El hombre lo miró lleno de admiración. A sus escasos veintiún años, el joven Asakura llevaba una carga muy difícil de soportar, especialmente porque debía de velar por su familia antes que por él. Por eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto cubrir sus esporádicos viajes y más ayudarlo a encontrar esa paz que tanto buscaba.

—¿Y a dónde irá?— preguntó mucho más ameno—Tendrá que ser cerca.

El castaño rió con naturalidad; si no tuviera tantos problemas en la cabeza se iría a Alaska, pero dadas las circunstancias se alojaría en un lugar cercano.

—Será una gran metrópolis.

* * *

No podía creer el trabajo que era cuidar a un niño. Lloró intensamente cuando el avión despegó, después no quiso comer nada en cuanto vio el lugar donde vivirían y ahora todo, absolutamente todo se le pegaba a las manos.

—Vamos Hana, suelta eso— le regañó la rubia, pero sí que su hijo era necio.

El pequeño meneó la cabeza con fuerza y escondió el peluche entre sus brazos. Tan sólo había parado al supermercado para comprar víveres, lo necesario ya que no se quedaría mucho tiempo; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver como el niño se abalanzaba sobre los juguetes y alzaba en alto su favorito.

Sus pasos eran muy torpes, más cuando soltó su mano y se aventuró a caminar hacia los peluches. No sabía porque tenía esa afición por las cosas suaves y naranjas, que eso era un horror que no entendía. Pero ahí estaba, luchando por el muñeco que tanto quería, aprisionándolo con fuerza entre sus pequeños brazos.

—¡He dicho que no!—le gritó notablemente exaltada y ya fastidiada de su riña.

Las personas a su alrededor la miraron con miedo, todos, excepto el pequeño que le entregaba el animal en sus manos. Era notable como su ego era herido con facilidad y también la forma en que reaccionaba a sus acciones. Había sido demasiado fácil de convencer, pero a cambio la ignoraría.

—Así que no me perdonarás por esto— supuso la rubia al notar como había cerrado con ímpetu sus ojos y su expresión denotaba el gran coraje que tenía.

Eso no le importó demasiado, tomó al niño entre sus brazos y besó su frente. Qué arrogante era, igual a ella. Suspiró con pesadez y avanzó a paso seguro. Hana se había acurrucado en su hombro y acariciaba con suavidad sus largos cabellos.

Llegó a la caja y colocó en la banda todo lo que llevaría, incluido algún otro artículo que realmente no creyó llevar. Su hijo continuaba jugando con su cabello, aunque era raro que no hubiera llorado con brutalidad atrás, agradecía el notable gesto de su parte. Se animó a mirarlo de frente, y vaya que no se equivocaba, el puchero estaba ahí.

—¿Es todo?— cuestionó la cajera— ¿El muñeco también?

Anna miró con escepticismo la reacción que tenía Hana, así que lo giró y lo enfrentó con su amor invernal: un gato naranja. Por supuesto, su semblante cambió en instantes y eso lo demostró cuando estiró sus brazos para intentar tocar el juguete.

—Parece que sí— sonrió con ternura la mujer.

—Sí, pero envuélvalo, porque este niño no lo abrirá hasta navidad, ¿verdad, amor?— le dijo con malicia, pero Hana no entendió por completo la intención de sus palabras.

El pequeño estaba tan emocionado que abrazó a su madre y aplaudió alegremente. Definitivamente era un niño muy contrastante y encantador.

* * *

El auto se detuvo frente al imponente hotel. Tenía bastante tiempo que no visitaba Nueva York en condiciones ordinales, fuera de los negocios y asuntos enredosos. Ahora estaba ahí dispuesto a disfrutar y conocer los lugares más tranquilos de la gran urbe, un sitio donde no lo encontrarían con tanta facilidad por toda la gente que circundaba a diario por la gran metrópoli.

—Robert lo llevará a su habitación— indicó el recepcionista— Qué disfrute su estadía.

—Gracias— pronunció aliviado Yoh, eso ya era una segura de que no lo habían voceado por todo el país.

Entonces siguió al jovenzuelo al elevador. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar y es que no quería algo tan ostentoso, sino sólo lo necesario y por lo tanto su ubicación era baja. Sin embargo, este joven le enseñaba a detalle los servicios indispensables de la habitación, pero él quería una información diferente.

—¿Sabes dónde está el centro comercial más cercano?

* * *

¿Acaso no podía estar quieto? Nombrarlo torbellino era poco; una máquina imparable, eso le sentaba mejor. Pero ahora necesitaba controlarlo o no conseguiría trabajo y aunque se marcharía pronto, necesitaba más dinero porque su fondo se estaba agotando.

—Por favor Hana, tranquilo—le dijo con resignación, ahora se arrepentía no haberle dado el muñeco de felpa, con eso se habría callado.

Al menos en la carriola estaría asegurado eso pensaba. Entraron a la librería y una mujer se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué desea?—preguntó con amabilidad la mujer.

—Vengo por el empleo temporal— le explicó Anna—Tan sólo dos semanas.

—Por supuesto, ven, sólo tienes que llenar unas formas— le indicó realmente feliz— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiún años—respondió la rubia, pero antes de sentarse estacionó el carrito a un costado— No te muevas.

Sabía que era mucho pedir, aunque no se cansaba de repetirlo por muy inútil que fuera. Y como si fuera una orden, Hana se bajó del carrito. Aprovechó cuando Anna miraba el computador y se dirigió a gatas a la salida.

En realidad no tenía un objetivo, claro, solamente quería salir a pasear. Las puertas se abrieron en automático y con esfuerzos se levantó del suelo. Era un río de gente el que transitaba por esa avenida, pero no le importó ver tanto rostro desconocido se adentró ahí, mas sus pies le jugaron mal y cayó en su primer intento de andar.

Oyó un ruido extraño aproximarse a él. Sí, justamente un carrito de salchichas venía directo a él y el hombre parecía no notarlo, puesto que no disminuyó su velocidad. Cerca muy cerca y…

—¡Alto!—exclamó a todo pulmón un hombre—¡Señor, casi atropella al bebé!

Hana se dio cuenta que este hombre lo tomaba en sus brazos y discutía con el vendedor. El caos aumento cuando varios vehículos detuvieron su andar por mirarlo, sí definitivamente quería a su mamá.

Comenzó a balbucear y llamarla, pero ella no aparecía y estos dos no dejaban de gritar hasta que estalló en llanto. Portentosos gritos y lloriqueos emitía de su boca, y no cedía ante el castaño que lo arrullaba entre sus brazos.

—Calma bebé, todo va a estar bien, pero deja de llorar— insistía Yoh con una aparente calma, hasta que la tempestad vino a él.

Sintió arder su mejilla y miles de imágenes cruzaron su cabeza en un instante. Una mujer impactó su mano con fuerza sobre su cara y también le había arrebatado al niño. Pensaba reclamar, después de todo, ella no tenía derecho de golpearlo. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo abandonaron en un instante.

Su rostro era encantador y más cuando un sutil carmín adornó el momento, estaba loco al mirarla con tanta fijeza, aunque ciertamente no sabía si el rojo era de enojo o sólo frío. Entonces sus ojos irradiaron esa respuesta, pues el desdén y desprecio estaba inmerso en sus pupilas.

—Yo…— trató de decirle, pero era imposible sus palabras no salían.

Anna lo enfrentó con desconfianza. Cuando se percató de la fuga de su pequeño se asustó y corrió a buscarlo afuera, mas cuando llegó a la calle y vio semejante zafarrancho no dudó en entrometerse, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su hijo en brazos de un extraño, el mismo que ahora la examinaba con precisión. Sus facciones lo decían todo, él estaba fascinado con su apariencia.

—¡¿Y ustedes que están viendo?!— se dirigió con braveza a los mirones, quienes optaron por continuar y ella por tranquilizar a su hijo.

—Ya, Hana, deja de llorar— intentó calmarlo con pasividad, a pesar de que no podía hacerlo por mirar al hombre.

Era suficiente por hoy y no tenía intención de continuar la riña, a pesar de que él seguía observándola maravillado. Bufó molesta y le dirigió unas últimas palabras.

—Si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo de nuevo, juro que será lo último que hagas en tu vida— lo amenazó con crudeza y avanzó entre la multitud

—¡Espera!— le gritó inconscientemente él, tan sólo quería explicarle la situación.

—¡No te atrevas a seguirme!—fue lo que consiguió en respuesta

—¡Oye, él sólo salvó la vida de tu hijo!—escuchó exclamar al vendedor.

El castaño sonrió de su noble gesto, o de al menos querer defenderlo en su intento.

-Gracias…

-No es nada, sólo que esa mujer es bastante pasional. Mira que gritarte en medio de la calle sólo por salvarlo, es un crimen, no importa lo bonita que sea no se le perdona.

Amablemente se despidió del señor que hace unos instantes pudo ser un combatiente, aunque se alegró de que eso no hubiera pasado. Caminó y divagó un rato en esas ideas, hasta que llegó al Central Park. Por lo menos hubiera deseado saber el nombre de esa mujer, a pesar de que le atemorizaba un poco esa crudeza

-Era…algo linda.- Meditó cuando atravesó el puente y fijó su vista en una banca.

Estaba ahí y no era efecto de alguna droga, realmente se encontraba sentada con el niño entre sus brazos. Ella pronunciaba con suavidad algunas palabras de consuelo a su retoño y acariciaba constantemente su cabeza. Sin duda una imagen bella y que le hizo estremecer.

Silenciosamente se acercó, esperando no ser muy bien recibido no podía llegar de otra forma.

—Hola…— pronunció con suavidad, tampoco quería espantarla, mas su respuesta no fue nada sutil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras— habló a la defensiva, especialmente cuando se sentó a su lado.

Yoh rió por su respuesta, justamente esperaba eso. Aunque por tener al niño casi durmiendo en sus brazos, era lógico que no se moviera mucho.

—No te alteres, sólo quería pedirte perdón— dijo el castaño a modo de apaciguar un poco el ambiente tenso.

Kyouyama lo miró con arrogancia, después del incidente pasó un buen tiempo antes de que Hana callara y más cuando se detuvo a pensar las situaciones que lo llevaron a ese peligro, especialmente cuando el hombre gritó.

—En realidad, creo que yo debería agradecerte. Supongo que lo has salvado de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado— respondió con menos hostilidad— Gracias...

Asakura correspondió con una sonrisa, aquello ya era un gran avance en esa impetuosa relación.

—No es nada—contestó y por supuesto extendió su mano para una presentación oficial— Yoh Asakura.

Fue un trance momentáneo el que experimentaban, particularmente cuando sus miradas chocaron y se devoraban uno al otro. Él no podía explicar esa inaudita atracción, más cuando por momentos creyó que era mutua.

—No te he pedido un nombre.

—Pero a mí me agradaría saber el tuyo—comentó con una sonrisa tranquilila.

La rubia no se explicaba esa sensación de paz que irradiaba ese hombre, simplemente nunca lo había experimentado antes.

—Anna… Usagi— agregó aquel apellido falso, después de todo, su vida sería así.

—Un placer… Anna— respondió feliz, realmente feliz, al grado de haber olvidado todo lo demás.

Después fue mucho más fácil llevar una conversación, no obstante la hostilidad seguía ahí. Decir que estaba fascinado era poco, ella tenía respuesta para todo, incluso de aquello que pensó absurdo. Aunque lo más sobresaliente era la fluidez con la que estaba dominando el odioso inglés, pero supuso que era el lenguaje en el que debía de hablarle.

—¿Quieres… un café?— Para él sonaba a una proposición extraña, pero por el frío viento que corría por sus mejillas, no se le ocurrió algo más.

Sin embargo, algo en esa frase la conmocionó. Aquel tono de voz, la gravedad con que había usado las palabras…su cuerpo tembló por la sola idea. Era imposible ¿acaso era el mismo hombre de sus sueños?

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Y finalmente llega el capitulo uno. Va a ser una trama sumamente intensa así que desde aquí prevengo que será muy muy complicado, aunque claro si me han leído anteriormente sabrán qué problema es mi segundo nombre y claro, quiero agradecer las clases particulares que me han dado sobre esos detalles de un bebé. Gracias sey… y también a todos los comentarios que me mandaron, quisiera responderlos, pero ando con un pcoo de prisa, la próxima vez sí lo haré y es que algunos me han hecho tanta gracia.


	3. Capítulo II Una extraña atracción

**Capítulo II**

Sólo por un momento deseó tener de nieto a una persona más responsable y más consiente, pero era imposible, ni siquiera casándolo conseguía hacer de Yoh un hombre ejemplar. Y al contrario, entre más disciplina imponía, más reglas rotas. Sin embargo, ya había llegado al límite.

-Por última vez, Amidamaru, ¿Dónde está Yoh?- Preguntó enfadada Kino.

-No lo sé, Señora Kino… él sólo….

-Él sólo se está portando como un niño. Un inmaduro e inusual niño. ¡Estamos a pocos meses de una elección, Yoh no puede abandonar sus deberes así como así!- Exclamó realmente molesta.

Y en realidad, sus palabras quedaban cortas con la rabia que la consumía. Enfermaría del corazón con semejante disgusto algún día, de no ser por Yohmei que la acompañaba y aminoraba un poco el comportamiento de su nieto.

-Tranquila, Kino. Yoh está realmente fastidiado del protocolo y la agenda en Washington, es justo que tome un momento para él de vez en cuando…

-¡Lo hace cada seis meses!-Le interrumpió Kino furiosa.

Yohmei dio un masaje a sus sienes. Kino era demasiado estricta con ese niño y todo porque Hao ya se había escapado. Tenía miedo de que Yoh saliera y no regresara, más por el carácter tan tranquilo que lo dominaba.

-Amidamaru, busca a Yoh. Lyserg habló y tiene la certeza de que ha dado con el niño.

* * *

Los nervios la estaban traicionando, especialmente cuando el pequeño Hana la miró con seriedad. Su hijo no era bueno para encontrar un momento propicio para molestarse, pero era un terco cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y más porque no quería dejar de jugar con aquel hombre que lo tenía en brazos.

Suspiró derrotada. Odiaba que su hijo se pareciera a ella, odiaba ver a Yoh tan cómodo con su hijo en brazos y detestaba con toda su alma los recuerdos de sus sueños eróticos con un hombre que no conocía, pero que ahora lo veía con la misma claridad que un vaso con agua.

-Pequeño traidor.- Lo llamó mentalmente la rubia, ya que él era el culpable de que estuviera en esa cafetería junto al castaño.

Sin embargo, Yoh se notaba feliz con el niño. Muy cierto que la primera vez que lo cargó lloró y lloró, pero ahora se veía más familiarizado a él. Como cuando abrió los ojos y casi sollozó, de no ser porque le había comprado un pequeño osito, seguramente no lo dejaría ni tocarlo.

Tenía que darle las gracias, ya que de no ser por él y su fuerte agradecimiento, no estaría con Anna tomando un capucchino. Y más cuando la rubia le extendía las manos para tomarlo y él se negaba rotundamente, como si le fuera a quitar su nuevo obsequio. Pero le parecía curioso como Anna no se atrevía a regañar al pequeño, a pesar de que era una madre sobreprotectora.

-No me has contado del padre.- Comentó Yoh con curiosidad.- ¿por qué estás sola en New York?

No fue un comentario que le agradara, ni una pregunta que quisiera responder.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que serás mi hombro para llorar mis penas?-Le respondió con otra pregunta hostil.

-Sólo quería saber si eras casada.- Murmuró en voz baja, pero muy audible para ella.

-Tengo 21 años, ¿te parezco una persona casada? Es decir, puedo tener un hijo de algún ex novio y no necesariamente estar atada a un hombre.- Contestó con una molestia que no comprendía, como si eso le sirviera de consuelo.

-Estás sola.- Agregó Yoh con aprehensión.

Sí, eso estaba pensando cuando su mirada se desvió a su gran y atractivo cuerpo. Molesto o no, Yoh era un hombre encantador y ella ya lo había desvestido en sueños, por lo tanto, su mente viajaba en otro lado fuera de la conversación. Más cuando él tocó su mano, despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se fijó en que su pequeño ya dormía perfectamente acurrucado.

-No necesitas decirlo, he visto lo difícil que es para las madres solteras sacar a flote a sus hijos y más cuando el padre les ha dado la espalda.- Dictaminó el castaño con cierta comprensión, como si el caso de muchas fuera el de ella.- Si quieres mi apoyo, yo…

-Para tus ideas, Asakura.- Lo interrumpió abruptamente Kyouyama.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito caridad? Y si así fuera, ¿tú que te crees? ¿Un benefactor?

Yoh le sonrió y puede decir que incluso se rió de la propuesta. Es decir, su familia se inundaba de dinero, no en balde eran políticos desde hace cientos de años, pero jamás se había planteado ser benefactor de alguien… hasta ahora.

-Digamos que puedo permitirme algunos gastos.- Explicó con brevedad.- En realidad, puedo permitirme más que un gasto, puedo pagar la educación de tu hijo…

Momento, momento. Podría vivir en la miseria, pero jamás aceptaría la limosna, ni el favor de un hombre de dinero, que seguramente pagaría todos los caprichos de su hijo por un tener caliente su cama y eso no lo iba a permitir, ni de broma, si quisiera ser millonaria, simplemente regresaría al senado. Sin embargo, ya lo había dejado, la política y el mundo tan hipócrita que manejaban.

-¡Ni de broma voy a ser tu amante!- Le espetó con rudeza, tanto que Yoh casi escupe el café en el mantel blanco.

-¿Perdón?- Alcanzó a pronunciar el castaño.- Jamás te pediría algo así.

No sabía porque, bueno en realidad sí, pero no iba admitiría que estaba realmente furiosa por desdeñarla de esa manera, cuando ella era quien rechazaba a los hombres. No obstante, se calmó y tranquilizó su mente para un buen discurso.

-Entonces ocúpate de tus asuntos, si es que los tienes, niño rico.- Le respondió de muy mala, mientras él no salía de su asombro y comenzaba a enojarse por la forma tan hostil en que lo trataba.

-Disculpa, no pensé que eso te ofendiera, además yo trataba de ser amable y gentil contigo, no sé por qué tienes que responder de esa forma tan grosera.- Replicó molesto el castaño.- Y para tu información, sí tengo ocupación.

-Aunque la tuvieras, no me interesa saberlo. ¿Quieres darme a mi hijo?- Contestó indiferente a su desagrado.- Apresúrate, no quiero que oscurezca más.

Yoh se levantó un poco hasta sacar un billete y que no se le ocurriera a Anna armar un escándalo porque él iba a pagar la cuenta. Sin embargo, no objetó, sólo lo miró con fastidio cuando rechazó darle al niño.

-Soy un caballero y te acompañaré hasta tu casa.- Le dijo con firmeza, mientras Anna recogía todas las cosas del niño.

-Y yo te digo que soy independiente, no necesito de ti para cuidar de mi hijo.- Advirtió la rubia, cuando notó la desesperación de Yoh sucumbir un poco.

Pero no respondió, sólo la tomó de la mano y la alentó a salir con él como si fueran una pareja casada con un niño. El hecho no pasó por alto por algunos ojos, quienes los miraron con crítica. Muy tonta, se reprimió mentalmente, cómo pudo permitir que Yoh la llevara a un café tan costoso, podrían reconocerla y entonces sería una catástrofe.

Aunque su mente no se detuvo hasta que él la sacara con presteza y le entregara al niño en brazos, mientras se cubría con una gorra casual, como si él fuera el que tuviera problemas con alguien, pero ahora ya no lo sabía.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso papi no te dio permiso de salir?- Osó burlarse de él, como si ella jamás hubiera tenido el mismo problema.

-No le veo la gracia.- Respondió con una sonrisa su acompañante.- Pero sí, tengo que esconderme porque no tengo permiso para andar por estos lugares, y digamos que tú tampoco ayudas, eres muy llamativa.

Qué osadía, replicó Anna al instante, pero sabía que lo había hecho a propósito para tomar a Hana nuevamente. Llevaban unas cuantas horas de conocerse y ya sentía una aversión terrible hacia él.

-Y una atracción sexual.- Susurró irritada, mientras el castaño la ayudaba a tomar el autobús.

* * *

En su bella existencia jamás había visto muebles tan hermosos, y menos para bebés. Creía que el niño estaría a gusto si decoraba la habitación con calidez y muchos juguetes. Lo tendría a su lado, siempre y en todo momento.

-¡Mire ese joven Lyserg! Es un precioso juguetero.- Le habló enternecida de ver el mueble lleno de peluches y artefactos infantiles.

-Sí, es muy bonito. Le va a gustar, según sé su madre siempre le da cosas muy baratas.- Aludió el inglés inspeccionando el precio del producto.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionó impresionada Tamao.- No debe quererlo mucho, supongo.

Y Lyserg la miró con detenimiento. En verdad que Tamao Asakura era una mujer tierna y dedicada, especialmente amorosa cuando la ocasión realmente lo ameritaba y criar al hijo de su esposo, sin duda lo sería, casi la veía como la madre perfecta.

-Pero no se preocupe, esta noche viajaré a Washington, iré por su esposo y juntos traeremos al niño.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de ilusión y melancolía.

-Gracias, joven Lyserg. Siempre he querido ser madre y gracias a usted, al fin podré serlo.

* * *

Aunque no eran muchas cuadras las que tenían que atravesar para llegar al departamento, el pequeño y estrecho apartamento, ambos decidieron parar el siguiente autobús porque el frío comenzaba a calar hondo en sus huesos.

-No me dijiste que vivías en un lugar tan…

-¿Feo? ¿Horrible? ¿Pobre?- Comenzó a formular con ironía Anna, porque era eso pensó la primera vez que visitó el barrio pobre de New York.

-Lejos.- Aclaró el castaño antes de que la rubia siguiera con la lista de adjetivos discriminantes.- ¿Siempre eres tan dura con un hombre amable?

-¿Siempre eres tan amable con una desconocida?- Le repitió la misma fórmula, y eso era porque en verdad quería saberlo.

Sin embargo no le contestó y juró que lo vio sonrojarse un poco antes de voltear a verla y cuestionar si no era aquel edificio viejo el lugar donde se bajarían. Y en efecto, se habían pasado por una calle, pero no lo maldijo hasta que una corriente de aire frío le causó un escalofrío.

-Si me hubieras dicho que vivías aquí, no te hubiese acompañado hasta acá.- Habló cortésmente Yoh.- Hubiese sugerido que te quedaras en mi habitación de hotel. Más cerca, más…

-Más acciones sin importancia.- Refirió la rubia empujando la puerta de entrada y dándole acceso al hombre que llevaba a su hijo.

Subieron al ascensor y ninguno habló más. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta hallar una puerta de madera con el número 32. Anna se detuvo un momento y extendió la carriola que llevaba. Podía permitirle acompañarla, pero dejarlo entrar no y creo que eso incluso él lo sabía.

-Aquí es donde tengo que decir adiós, ¿no es verdad?- Habló calmado el castaño.

-Así es niño rico.- Contestó calmada Anna.- Ahora… dame a mi hijo.

Yoh lo contempló un momento antes de dárselo y no mentía cuando dijo que era un niño hermoso. Se parecía tanto a ella, su semblante y su carácter, el cabello rubio… ¿la sonrisa tranquila y despreocupada que tenía? No obstante, ella retiró al niño con cuidado.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Preguntó Yoh relajado y esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera una afirmativa.

-No lo sé, tal vez- Respondió Kyouyama con un sentimiento extraño de apego, pero ya no había marcha atrás.- Adiós Yoh.

* * *

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde que Lyserg llegara a Norteamérica y unas horas transcurrieron para que Amidamaru les ofreciera una renuente respuesta de la localización del castaño.

-No lo sé, señor Mikihisa. El joven Yoh suele dejar un rastro para que lo encuentre, pero esta vez es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa.- Explicó rápidamente Amidamaru, presentándoles los puntos más cercanos y más poblados de todo el país.

-Esto es un escándalo.- Habló preocupada Keiko.- Yoh ya no puede estar actuando como un inmaduro, ¿qué no se da cuenta que ahora es padre?

-Calma Keiko, Yoh sabe sus responsabilidades, pero también está cansado de todas ellas.- Intervino Yohmei cansado de la larga discusión que llevaba cocinándose desde hace tres largas horas.

-Inmaduro o no, tiene que regresar.- Expuso Lyserg con firmeza.- Tamao lo espera a ese niño con ansias y no podemos retrasar más el proceso legal para quitarle el bebé a la madre, además está dispuesta a cederlo si conoce a Yoh.

El tema volvió a tener la misma efervescencia, en tanto que Amidamaru se golpeaba contra un muro preguntándose dónde estaría el castaño.

-¿En qué problema anda, joven Yoh?- Murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

Podía darse el lujo de mirar con rapidez y asegurarse de que el pequeño Hana siguiera en el carrito. No quería admitirlo, pero le estaba declarando la guerra. En cada ocasión, un descuido y su hijo se escapaba de su vista, aunque especialmente hoy no podía descuidarlo, porque cientos de personas visitarían la tienda en una preventa navideña.

-Señorita, podría darme el libro de…

-¡Señorita, llevo dos horas formado!

-¡Señorita, puede cobrarme los dos libros, ya!

Sí, era el murmullo de cientos de voces que se alzaban en protesta por un poco de atención y a todos los quería eliminar. Ahora comprendía lo que era ser parte de la fila de empleados con baja paga y exceso de trabajo, y también comprendía porque la imperiosa necesidad de contratar otro empleado.

-¡Anna!- Escuchó el grito de su compañera desesperada.- Atiende las dos cajas a tu derecha.

¿Estaba loca? No tenía tantas manos y tantos ojos y… no, demonios. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? Miró a la multitud y lo vio tambalearse en sus dos pies divertido, hasta que alguien lo levantó y lo tomó entre brazos, o al menos eso había visto antes de dirigirse a prisa al extraño.

Furiosa era una palabra tenue a como se encontraba, preocupada una más específica, porque no le había importado dejar tirada las dos cajas antes de salir por su pequeño hijo y cuando lo encontró se sobresaltó al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú?-Interrogó incrédula.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoh dudó su respuesta, no quería hacerla enojar, tampoco quería decirle que quería verla de nuevo a ella y a Hana, entonces ¿qué podía decir sin verse comprometido realmente?

-Yo…

-¡Anna, vuelve a tu lugar, esto es un caos!- Replicó su compañera de trabajo en cuanto vio el tumulto de gente que se alborotaba en una caja.

-Ve a trabajar, yo cuidaré de Hana.-Le dijo tranquilo el castaño- Confía en mí, no voy a robarme a tu hijo.

Sí, eso lo traducía su cara. Es decir, eran casi extraños, ¿cómo podría dejarle a su único tesoro? Sin embargo, Hana se aferraba a su playera con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo, al menos estaría más seguro con él, meditó un momento.

-Está bien.- Concordó Anna.- Cuídalo.

* * *

Tres horas después estaba agotado. Aún en su gran suite, Hana sentía que podía recorrer el lugar veinte veces más. Soltó su manita y lo cargó. Ya no tenía ganas de cuidar niños, pero por alguna extraña razón, este niño le encantaba, le fascinaba sus sonrisas, sus berrinches y hasta sus gritos.

Sus cabellos eran tan suaves, como cualquier otro bebé. Sin embargo, había algo en este pequeño que le resultaba tan familiar, no importaba cuantas veces negara lo absurdo de la idea, Hana tenía un extraño parecido a él. Entonces el pequeño Hana lo abrazó y pudo sentir de nuevo esa sensación de calidez. ¿Sería posible?

-Parece que te ha tomado cariño.-Escuchó decir a la madre de la criatura.

En efecto, Anna se encontraba en su gran y enorme habitación. Pensó por un momento que se negaría a recoger al niño ahí, pero al ver el frío y la nevada que comenzaba, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez el bebé podría enfermar.

-Creo que es porque le gustan los paseos.- Respondió feliz, especialmente cuando el niño se recargó en su pecho.- Y también, necesita más mimos.

Él le inspiraba tanta ternura como el hijo que siempre quiso tener o más bien, el hijo que tenía pero aún no conocía. Le miró con detenimiento, el pequeño tenía esa aura tan arrebatadora de su madre y algo más, una extraña pasividad cuando dormía, justo como ahora quería hacerlo.

-No quiero un niño consentido.- Replicó Anna molesta o más bien celosa, supuso Yoh.- Así que no quiero que lo consientas demasiado.

Sí, estaba celosa, no había duda. Dejó que el mayordomo se encargara de su abrigo y se adentró a la sala donde se encontraba su hijo. No sabía si acercarse demasiado, toda la tarde había pensado en el castaño de una forma no tan puritana.

-Pero es tu único hijo, deberías demostrarle más cariño.- Le habló el castaño para sacarla de su trance.- ¿no te parece que exageras la disciplina?

-No es tu problema Yoh, ocúpate de tus hijos, y deja al mío en paz.

El castaño sonrió, ella sí que era agresiva nada comparada con Tamao, que se ocupaba de hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero no podía culparla, Anna estaba sola con un niño, mientras que su esposa no tenía motivos para preocuparse, ni niños que cuidar.

-Sólo es una sugerencia, Anna, no lo tomes a mal.- Trató de calmar un poco ese ánimo, aunque de nada servían sus esfuerzos, pues ella era así siempre.

-No lo tomo a mal, es sólo que me confunde tu actitud. Y quiero que me digas quién eres.- Exigió Anna en una forma no muy pacifica.

-Bueno…- Comenzó el castaño al momento que se paraba con un niño somnoliento entre sus brazos.- Soy Yoh Asakura, el niñero de tu hijo.

Un buena broma, si hubiese querido verlo de ese modo, pero quería algo más lógico. No sabía mucho de este hombre y lo peor era que tenía una mirada serena y encantadora, que seguro la convencería de una noche de placer en tanto que Hana durmiera.

-¿Y?- Lo incitó a hablar más, cuando se sentó muy cerca de ella.

-Y no soy un niño rico.- Comentó con una sonrisa el castaño.- Soy un político.

El destino se empeñaba en hacerle quedar mal. Por primera ocasión pensó que tal vez el amor a primera vista existía, o tal vez la atracción sexual, pero el caso remontaba en lo mismo. Se había llevado tremenda desilusión cuando él le confesara su oficio.

-Podría sobrevivir a un político.- Idealizó la rubia, ya que ella misma formaba parte del círculo.- Pero no a un hombre casado.

Sí, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a esa idea, a esa terrible y cruel idea. Era tan joven, ¿cómo podía casarse siendo tan joven? Siempre estaba en contra de los matrimonios jóvenes, porque no sabían lo que querían, no conocían nada salvo a sus conyugues, no habían disfrutado el mundo aún.

-Pero él podría pensar lo mismo de una madre soltera.- Se maldijo en voz baja Kyouyama, mientras Yoh seguía jugando con su hijo en el coche del hotel.

Estaba haciendo tiempo para que Hana llegara prácticamente desmayado a la cama. No le habló, ya estaba demasiado molesta y eso él lo sabía, no sólo porque le había dicho lo descarado que es al pasearse sin ninguna preocupación mientras su esposa se quedaba en casa a perder el tiempo, sino porque le estaba seduciendo de una manera tan sutil que ni él se daba cuenta.

Maldijo su debilidad, pero no pudo reprimirse mentalmente su error, pues ya habían llegado a su departamento. Si no fuera porque que Hana no lo quería soltar, lo habría dejado en el automóvil sin ningún miramiento, mas no fue así, su pequeño hijo se empeñaba en dejar entrar a Yoh.

Sí, ni siquiera en la entrada del apartamento lo dejó. Y Anna no pudo soportarlo más, le quitó de los brazos al niño, quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar.

-Ya… ya…, Hana, no llores.- Trató de calmarlo, pero era inútil.

Yoh la miraba con culpabilidad, no podía evitarlo, en cierta forma tenía razón, pero por otra no. Tomó las llaves del bolso y se atrevió a abrir el departamento. El pequeño Hana no cesaba en llanto, más cuando Anna lo abrazó y realmente se veía mal. Yoh se acercó y los abrazó a ambos. Un poco ella, un poco él, no lo entendían, pero sólo así, Hana calló.

El niño lo veía con tristeza y alzó los brazos para que él lo cargara. Y así lo hizo. El pequeño se aferró a su camisa, mientras él lo arrullaba lentamente hasta dejarlo dormido. Anna contemplaba con melancolía la acción. Antes sólo ella podía calmarlo, antes de que Yoh apareciera el único que necesitaba consuelo era Hana, no ella. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, junto a un hombre que pensó que no volvería a ver y que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente. Hana ya dormía y sollozaba un poco entre sueños.

-Dámelo, lo llevaré a la cama.- Le dictó con autoridad, no quería verse más débil ante él.

No obstante, aquella petición desubicó al hombre, sí, veía a su alrededor y vivía prácticamente al día, pero ¿acaso era su situación tan precaria?

-¿No tienes cuna?- Cuestionó el castaño

Anna lo miró un momento sin saber qué decir. No tuvo cabeza para traer muebles, con el dinero que tenía y un par de documentos era suficiente, pero sí debía admitir que su hijo se quejaba continuamente de la falta de cosas, más cuando nada le entretenía en ese vacío apartamento.

-No, como puedes darte cuenta, estoy empezando de nuevo.- Le respondió tajantemente y le exigió al niño que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Yo lo llevo, sólo dime a dónde.- Contestó nervioso Yoh, más si ella se negaba.

Sabía que no se lo quitaría de encima si negaba su petición, pero ni hablar, si replicaba que replicase. Lo guió al cuarto inmediato y sí se sorprendió cuando Yoh exclamó sus ideas, pues sólo había una cama con dos maletas al lado.

-¿En verdad no tienes nada?

-Deja de juzgarme, yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.- Replicó la rubia, mientras acomodaba un par de almohadas para evitar que el niño se cayera.- Recuéstalo aquí.

Yoh la miró serio, ¿en verdad pensaba que haría eso?

-No, aquí en mis brazos esta cómodo. No quiero que ruede y caiga.

Anna se molestó con su comentario, claro, era un político. Para la gente como él era fácil demeritar las cosas y más al ver la pobreza. No dudó ni por un momento que se ofrecería a comprarle muebles y artefactos, no sólo para el niño, sino para ella misma.

-Déjalo sobre la cama, además tú ya te vas.

Vaya manera sutil de correrlo, pero él no se daría por vencido. Sabía perfectamente que para la chica rubia no era nada, aún así quería ayudarla de buena fe.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte. Pronto vendrá navidad y no quiero que pases por momentos difíciles.-

-Pues a mí me viene importando muy poco tus buenos propósitos, yo conozco a los de tu clase, y de una vez para que te quede claro, ¡no vas a obtener eso de mí!

El castaño se impresionó por el carácter tan fuerte de ella, aunque no podía negar que ese aspecto era notable en una mujer sola. Sonrió y sólo consiguió hacerla enojar más.

-Yo tengo muchas cosas materiales y en verdad me gustaría poder darte un poco, a mí no me hace ningún daño ayudarte.- Habló con seguridad y convicción.

Sin embargo, ella no dudó, sabía y conocía a todos los hombres en la política e Yoh no era la excepción. Se acercó hasta él y quiso correrlo, pero antes tenía que dejar a su hijo en la cama.

-Y ya te dije que eso a mí no me interesa, lo que tú haces es quedar bien con la gente, así que ni trates de hacerlo.- Espetó con rudeza Kyouyama, no obstante, él no quitaba ese semblante de paz.

-No, créeme es lo que menos intento hacer, deseo hacerlo porque me nace.

-¡Y yo no entiendo, por qué lo haces!

Entonces ella se había acercado tanto a él para quitarle al niño de sus brazos, que no se percató cuando él se sonrojó. ¿En verdad necesitaba preguntarlo?

-Pues yo…

Se supone que estaba casado, no tenía una mínima oportunidad de iniciar algo con ella, pero ahí estaba. Anna le gustaba muchísimo y no se explicaba la razón, pero ella sí lo notó cuando miró su rostro, pues había sujetado a Hana con fuerza. Inmediatamente su rostro se tiñó de color carmín, ¿acaso era una broma? Él estaba casado.

-Me gustas.-Completó la idea el castaño.

Sus sentidos le fallaron un instante. No es que anteriormente no hubiera recibido ese tipo de halagos y confesiones, pero que ella correspondiera el sentimiento era inaudito. Más cuando el castaño se atrevió a besarla.

Sus labios se amoldaron a los propios como uno solo, él era tan suave al tacto, que parecía un sueño besar a un hombre tan perfecto. Le regaló una caricia efímera, pero muy bien adaptada, como si sus bocas se unificaran con verdadera vehemencia. Sin embargo, aquella ensoñación duró poco cuando el pequeño que tenían entre brazos comenzó a sollozar por la falta de espacio.

El pequeño se movía con desesperación en los brazos de su padre, aunque él no estuviera ni enterado del asunto, pero el niño comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y Anna se dio cuenta de su imprudencia cuando lo tomó en sus brazos. No podía darse el lujo de besar a un hombre, menos si era casado y tenía una carrera política por delante.

-Sera mejor que te vayas.- Le dijo Anna apenada de la situación, mas él podía entenderla de dos formas más.

-¿Estás arrepentida?-Preguntó intrigante el castaño

Pero Anna sólo lo miró con extrañeza, ya que arrepentimiento debería sentir él, ¿o es que acaso no lo sentía?

-Sólo vete, Yoh.- Repitió con el mismo tono e ignorando totalmente la suplica en sus ojos de permanecer ahí.- Este no es tu lugar.

Continuará….

* * *

N/a: Lo prometido es deuda y traigo ante ustedes el capítulo II, me tarde, pero ya mencione que estaba en crisis y todo lo demás. Me agrado e hice algunas modificaciones extra. No quise hacerlo enorme, ya no quiero escribir capítulos eternos.

Ciao!


	4. Capítulo III Viviendo un sueño

**Capítulo III**

No había brillo que opacara la hermosa y singular originalidad del departamento, porque era tal cual lo había tenido, con los mismos muebles, la decoración y la elegancia que la había caracterizado siempre… mucho antes de incursionar en el senado, antes de ser la hija de un político que algún día estaría en la silla presidencial.

Su espacio personal, sus cuadros, su ropa, los permios y galardones de los que alguna vez estuvo orgullosa, pero… escuchó un cristal quebrarse. Toda la armonía se quebró en tanto la imagen perfecta se desvanecía como una simple ilusión. Un niño pasó corriendo a su lado y la animó a que continuará sus pasos.

El blanco había desaparecido, sólo la miseria la rodeaba, una infinita pobreza, que no creyó llegar a vivir.

-Mira, es un país nuevo, Anna.- Le llamó el pequeño rubio.

Hablaba con una sabiduría impropia para un niño de su edad y más cuando tomó su mano para llevarla a contemplar el gran ventanal. Comenzó a pronunciar otro idioma poco conocido para ella, pero su buena audición no le fallaba, especialmente cuando su pequeño hijo la miraba con un seño molesto.

-¿Por qué flor?-Cuestionó con rudeza.- ¿Por qué Hana, si no he sido una niña? ¿Por qué?

Preguntas llenas de dudas que la hacían retroceder. Una mirada llena de incógnitas, que le revelaba que la próxima cuestión tenía que ver con él.

-¿Quién es mi padre?

El aire le faltó. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco al notar como él lloraba sin control en silencio, tal y como ella siempre lo hacía. Repitió sus palabras, pero ella simplemente no quería responder, no tenía respuesta a algo así.

-Se llama Yoh… - Respondió con trémula voz.- Es Yoh Asakura, tú… eres un Asakura.

Jamás había dudado, pero esta vez… su voz se oyó en el resonar de la habitación, como si al revelar semejante acusación algo se iluminara, mientras un inminente temblor los rodeaba y los cristales caían sin cesar del techo. No lo vio más, el pequeño Hana ya no estaba, ni él, ni su recuerdo.

Así despertó abruptamente, en medio de la oscuridad de la pobre alcoba. Llevó una mano a su frente y no pudo evitar reprenderse un poco por sus últimas acciones, había besado a un hombre casado y no estaba contemplando en alguna forma a su hijo, Hana. Miró a su costado y ahí estaba el pequeño bebé, durmiendo a su lado en medio de tres almohadas, para evitar de alguna forma una caída.

Era imposible que Hana no le causara un sentimiento de protección, pero ahora… lo estaba dejando en segundo término y todo por un hombre, al que quería ver como padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, eso no importaba, había tenido muchas relaciones con hombres importantes y ninguna la estremeció a ese grado, él debía ser un buen estratega.

-O… un buen amante.

* * *

Por muchos días que hubiesen transcurrido, ella no podía estar tranquila, sabía que Lyserg iba a traer al pequeño a su lado aunque Yoh se quedara a terminar el congreso en Washington. Tenía todo preparado, una habitación, las cosas, sus juguetes… la cuna. Calculó que sería un niño pequeño, pero en esa gran cuna podría moverse con libertad, sin ningún miedo a caerse y ella velaría por él en cada instante.

-¡Tamao!- Oyó su nombre a lo lejos.

Y le alegró tanto ver a Keiko caminar alegremente por el jardín. Tenía muchas semanas que no veía a ninguno, que no le parecí extraño derramar una pequeña lágrima al ver que ella le haría compañía en Navidad. Después de todo, no quería pasar las fiestas navideñas en completa soledad, sólo con la bondadosa servidumbre y algunos primos que se acercaran a saludarla.

-¡Señora Keiko, qué bueno es verla!- Exclamó feliz, mientras se unía a ella.- ¿Y los niños?

-Los he pasado a recoger, creo que están ansiosos por ver a Yoh.- Contestó sin comprender todavía cómo es que se habían encariñado con su hijo de una forma casi demente.

-Llegará pronto…- Susurró Tamao con cierta melancolía, que desapareció en cuanto vio a los pequeños entrar al jardín con el uniforme escolar aún.

No obstante, Keiko no pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que Yoh andaba descansando en algún lugar de Estados Unidos y que era probable que pasara una larga temporada allá tratando de recuperar a su hijo. Le parecía extraño, pero si Lyserg tenía la certeza de haberlo encontrado, entonces podía albergar una esperanza mucho más concreta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Tamao.- Escuchó a Redseb saludarla con mucho respeto, propio de un niño de 9 años con modales impecables.

-Señora, Redseb, acuérdate que soy la esposa de Yoh.- Le contestó tiernamente, esos niños le provocaban un irrevocable sentimiento materno, quisieran o no verla como un miembro más de la familia.- ¿Y dónde está Seyram?

Keiko lo sabía, especialmente cuando la pequeña chocó contra su pierna derecha. Siempre callada, tan sumisa y no lo comprendía totalmente. Tamao se acercó a ella y quiso establecer una conexión, un lazo como el que Yoh había formado con esos niños, pero simplemente no pudo. Seyram la miraba sin emoción, como si ella no significara nada en ese ámbito.

-¿La has llevado a tratamiento?- Preguntó en una tenue voz, mientras Redseb llevaba a Seyram a jugar al jardín.

-Los médicos dicen que es un trauma muy fuerte y que posiblemente con el tiempo se desvanezca, al menos me demuestra un poco más su afecto cada que voy a recogerlos.- Comentó Keiko con ese pendiente, al ver como crecían, pero que ella no tenía el suficiente tiempo para atenderlos.

-¿Y si le traspasaras a Yoh la custodia? Estoy segura que él tendría tiempo para cuidarlos y yo… lo ayudaría mucho.- Alentó Tamao, pero Keiko no miraba muy segura esa aseveración, después de todo ella tenía muchas reuniones sociales y…

-Te lo agradezco, Tamao, pero creo que podemos hacerlo bien a pesar de todo, tenemos un lazo fuerte con los niños.

Sus pequeños hijos adoptivos, aquellos que Munzer, amigo cercano de Mikihisa, le había dejado al morir. Ahora habían pasado dos años y los niños seguían tan tranquilos o al menos eso intentaba Redseb, de que Seyram se sintiera cómoda y segura. Ella necesitaba una imagen materna, una que ella no podía darle y que Tamao mucho menos.

* * *

Chocolove llegó apresurado y con un vestuario bastante extravagante. Sin embargo, eso a Yoh le causó gracia, a pesar de que debía de molestarse por no seguir su encomienda y que fuera lo más silencioso posible. Ya había pasado una semana de su fuga y sabía que debía regresar, pero estaba tan ilusionado al ver a Anna y a Hana, que no quería derrochar ni un solo momento.

-Así que estás de mujeriego, ¡quién lo hubiera dicho, hombre!- Dijo realmente sorprendido de la descripción que le daba de Anna.- Suena muy cosmopolita la mujer. ¿Seguro no será alguna estafadora o algo así?

-¿Por qué crees que es cosmopolita?, te estoy diciendo que es pobre- Le cuestionó sorprendido por aquel razonamiento, que en primer lugar había hecho él.

-No le sorprende que seas japonés, y estés tratando de seducirla. Supongo que debe estar acostumbrada a tener hombres a su alrededor.- Respondió sin mucho problema.- Es linda, rubia, inteligente, ruda, ¿no te parece que se cotiza mucho para ser demasiado pobre y con un niño a su cargo?

¿Era broma o Chocolove le estaba hablando con bastante seriedad? Claro que había notado ese hecho, aunque lo había dejado de fondo, porque su intuición le decía que ella era especial, que lo hacía sentir importante y lo revivía como un hombre. Anna estaba ocultándole algo, el problema es que no sabía de qué se trataba.

-Deberías decirme que está mal lo que estoy haciendo, Tamao está en casa esperándome, pensando que sigo en el congreso.- Soltó de golpe, bebiendo lentamente la cerveza de mantequilla que sostenía su mano.

-Tú siempre haces lo correcto, Yoh.- Respondió confiado, dándole fuertes palmadas en su espalda.- A decir verdad, jamás creí que te durara tan poco el amor a Tamao, pero si esta mujer te ha hechizado ve con todo por ella.

-Chocolove, esto es serio, no falta mucho para que entre en las próximas elecciones y la competencia me va a comer si me divorcio.- Contestó con preocupación.- Incluso, si regreso ahora, jamás la volveré a ver.

-Pues aprovecha el momento, seguro que ella también agarrará un camino distinto en un futuro no muy lejano.- Recomendó alegre Chocolove, mientras Yoh le quitaba el sombrero ridículo que tenía.- ¡Oye!

-Para ser un político, no tomas muy en cuenta la imagen- Comentó con una risa imperdible al notar como Chocolove se volvía a poner el mismo gorro.- ¿Vas a prestarme tu departamento?

-Ya lo decoraron para ti, incluida la cama principal.- Resolvió Chocolove entregándole la llave del apartamento.- Por suerte me voy mañana a ver a Horo Horo, si no, estarías conmigo celebrando y seguramente sería niñero.

-Eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

Por mucho que deseara establecer contacto con él, sabía que sólo habría una forma de hacerlo y eso era lo que le prometió a su familia a hacer, pero si decía que Yoh había bloqueado la señal se comenzaría a especular y los despedirían, era lo más probable.

-¿Has dado con Yoh, Amidamaru?- Le preguntó Yohmei con seriedad.- No soy Kino, así que puedes decirme dónde está.

Meditó un segundo antes de mirar al anciano fuerte y solemne, claro que tenía su ubicación, el micro chip que le habían instalado rebelaba con seguridad el lugar preciso donde estaba.

-Está en New York.- Anunció Amidamaru en espera de la resolución que tomaría Yohmei.- Lo más prudente sería esperarlo, él no demorará demasiado tiempo, sabe y está consciente de sus responsabilidades.

¿Lo sabía? No tenía conocimiento de que Lyserg había localizado a su hijo y mucho menos de que estaba tan cerca de ellos. Pero por una parte, Yoh necesitaba un breve lapso antes de volver a la acción y le daría dos días más antes de que Amidamaru lo fuera a buscar.

-Tienes tres días para llevarlo a Louisiana, ahí es donde nos encontraremos y de ahí volaremos a los Ángeles por el niño.

Ordenes sencillas, pero cómo convencería a Yoh para que fuera sin sentirse obligado y molesto. Aunque el niño era lo primordial para él, entendería y se marcharía de la ciudad alocada de New York sin mayor problema.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaremos antes de lo previsto, señor.

* * *

La campana sonó y realmente nadie escuchó, había demasiada gente para oírlo, pero sí lo notó el pequeño Hana, quien sentado en su carrito, no dejaba de moverse. Acarició con ternura, se volvió a las cajas y pudo ver a Anna enfadada con un cliente, que al parecer exigía un descuento inexistente.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor? No tiene porque alzarle la voz a la señorita.- Interrumpió con gentileza, pero aquel hombre no desistió y lo ignoró.- Escuche, si no piensa razonar con ella, intente razonarlo en otra tienda.

-¿Y usted, quién se cree que es?- Le espetó con rudeza, mientras lo empujaba violentamente.

Hana estaba a punto de llorar, pero resistió al ver como Yoh lo miraba confiado y seguro. Anna estaba al borde para de salir y golpear al hombre, es decir, qué derecho tenía de maltratar a un hombre tan calmado y diplomático como el castaño.

-¿Quién soy? Voy a ser el próximo presidente de Japón.- Contestó firme, ante la mirada atónita de varios.- Y usted, va a ser un hombre respetable que moderara su tono de voz con Anna.

Jamás se vanagloriaba, pero creyó que era necesario, después de todo ese fue el objetivo que le forjaron desde que era niño. Y hasta ahora, nada había sido más importante que lograr su objetivo, aunque ya tenía una perspectiva distinta. El hombre pareció estudiarlo con detenimiento y agradeció vestir de forma muy impresionante, porque eso comprobaba su nivel social, al que en verdad pertenecía.

-Anna, me llevo a Hana, se siente bastante inquieto con tantos clientes.- Repuso seguro.- Pasaré por ti antes de cerrar. Recuerda… hoy es navidad.

Poco dijo después de eso y al menos el ambiente se calmó bastante. El cielo estaba oscuro y rojizo, a pesar de que no era demasiado tarde, pero nadie deseaba pasar las navidades fuera, así que el negocio cerró antes de la hora acordada. Él había dado por hecho muchas cosas y en verdad le molestaba eso, odiaba que su padre lo hiciera, que el hombre que le gustaba repitiera la historia le molestaba aún más.

Vio como los pequeños copos comenzaron a caer, pero éstos se desvanecían apenas tocaban el suelo. Las luces, la quinta avenida que siempre estaba transitada, ahora tenía un aspecto solemne y elegante.

-Mira, padre, todas las luces navideñas.- Recordó como de pequeña solía admirarse por esos detalles.

La ventana de la limosina, siempre se asomaba con emoción y ahínco para recibir una orden estricta de su padre para sentarse y seguir escuchando a los hombres que viajaban con él, importantes personalidades del ámbito político, sobresalientes pensadores.

-Pon atención, Anna, Richard está hablando del tratado nacional, eso podría servirte si un día quieres llegar a lo alto.- Le exigía con dureza, ignorando que era sólo una niña de diez años y no tenía el suficiente interés en esas cosas.- Ven y síguenos contando, Richard, porque Anna va a ser una importante mujer en la política.

-¿Y tiene lo necesario?- Le cuestionaron los hombres al notar como su padre la abrazaba con orgullo.

-Será la mejor…

-¿Anna?- Escuchó que alguien la sacaba de sus recuerdos.

Miró a Yoh que llevaba puesto una gabardina larga color naranja oscuro, por debajo se notaba el traje negro de diseñador, las mancuernillas de oro blanco. Él era tan imponente como cualquier político, pero sobre todo, como el hombre que creía que ella sería una pieza fundamental en el círculo.

-¿Por qué han cerrado antes? Pensé que estaría mucho más temprano que tú- Siguió diciendo un poco confundido al notar que esperaba en la calle sin ningún problema por el frío.

-Hemos terminado ante, ahora… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Le cuestionó sin el menor miramiento.- Dame a mi hijo y terminemos con esto.

Yoh miró con aprehensión su rudeza, sus palabras. Había algo en su aspecto que no concordaba con su nivel social ahora y es que Anna usaba las palabras adecuadas sin caer en la redundancia y también vestía de una forma sobria pero perfectamente combinada.

-Está en el departamento, no está lejos si quieres caminar un poco.- Respondió sereno, a pesar de que Anna no miraba de buena forma la actitud tan posesiva para con su retoño.- Estás molesta.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, idiota.- Se quejó abiertamente mientras caminaba junto a él y trataba de calentar sus manos frotándolas constantemente.- ¿Por qué desafías mi autoridad, por qué no te vas con tu esposa?

Demasiadas cuestiones para dedicar en la calle, más aún después de que ella parara abruptamente y lo mirara con frialdad.

-Gracias por todas tus atenciones, pero es suficiente.- Agregó impávida, ante la sorpresa del castaño, que la detuvo.

Sus manos estaban calientes, y su arreglo era perfecto, en cambio ella se sentía mal por usurpar un lugar que no le correspondía y de estar cerca de involucrase de nuevo al hoyo del que una vez quiso escapar. Él la abrazó en medio de la calle, sin pararse a pensar que la nieve ya caía con más intensidad.

-Sólo no te vayas, quédate conmigo, al menos en navidad.- Argumentó soltándola y sonriendo con bastante confianza.

Anna no podía leer en su mirada algo que no fuera bondad y sinceridad, por eso se molestó más consigo misma, y por ello lo golpeaba con la poderosa mano izquierda. Una bofetada que lo había desconcertado a él como a ella, porque estaba marcando un límite sutil y delicado. Él no replicó y sólo se acarició su mejilla roja, se lo merecía, se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con una mujer fuerte y temerosa de mostrarse a sí misma como la hermosa persona que era.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-No tengo más opción.- Contestó, siguiendo el trayecto que él le había indicado antes de partir.

Algo se estaba abriendo y sabía qué era. Especialmente cuando Yoh le dio un obsequio antes de ir por Hana al cuarto en donde estaba el mayordomo cuidando del pequeño. No se sorprendió por encontrar un vestido a su medida, ni un par de sandalias a juego con el ilustre verde esmeralda. Lo esperaba, siendo que muchos hombres que la invitaban a cenar le mandaban el vestido que habían imaginado acorde a su cuerpo.

Era algo lujurioso, pero aquel modelo se veía formal, nada atrevido, sino con la usual sensualidad que desbordaba cuando ella elegía personalmente su ropa. Se negaría a usarlo, si tuviera más opciones, lamentablemente, no tenía más ropa formal. Había dejado casi todo en el departamento que abandono antes de venir a New York y vendió casi todas sus joyas para aprovechar al máximo el dinero.

No tenía grandes opciones, por eso se quitó la ropa mojada por la nieve y se cambió sin mucho ánimo. Y tenía que admitirlo, llevaba meses sin verse al espejo de forma encantadora, ella tenía un brillo social que no podía opacar con facilidad, por eso se sintió nuevamente en su ambiente, rodeada de los lujos que aquel apartamento le ofrecía y la vista panorámica del Central Park llevando de nieve cada copo.

Podría nevar afuera y realmente no le importaba. Antes tenía sus botas _caprinni_ protegiendo sus pies y un sin número de sirvientes en cada sesión del senado, de la que favorita, lo sabía, y tenía una carrera prometedora porque sus ideas y su temperamento eran los adecuados para triunfar. Tanta riqueza, tanto poder, pudo haberlo tenido todo.

Entonces sintió una pequeñas manitas aferrarse con fuerza de su pierna. El desequilibrio fue notorio y no sólo porque ella no esperaba el golpe del pequeño, sino porque Hana estaba dando pasos muy alocados. Sin embargo, supo porque había tomado sus decisiones y también el motivo que la impulsaba a vivir fuera de ese mundo de hipocresía y riquezas.

Se veía hermoso con ese pequeño conjunto, era nuevo, pero qué importaba se veía realmente encantador. Y no parecía incomodarle la ropa nueva, al contrario se movía con bastante libertad.

-Lo siento, Anna, creo que está descontrolado hoy.- Comentó conmovido por la forma en que Hana la abrazaba.- En verdad debe quererte mucho.

-Soy lo único que tiene.- Razonó Anna con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios cuando se agachó y lo abrazó a la altura de él.

Yoh no tenía un bebé en casa, al menos no ahora, pero no podía estar más maravillado con el candor que Anna desprendía cada que Hana estaba cerca. Ella podría ser la mujer más ruda y más imponente, pero con el pequeño rubio rondando sus pasos era muy fácil dominarla.

-Pues… podría tener un papá, si tú quieres.- Respondió con gracia, imaginando la respuesta que seguramente le gritaría.

-¿Y tener un amante? No gracias.- Le dijo enfadada, no quería recordar la emoción que él le provocaba, especialmente con sus acercamientos misteriosos.

-Dije papá, no pareja sexual, Anna.- Aclaró Yoh triunfante, sobretodo porque el sonrojo en ella fue notable.- Pero no te preocupes, puedo entenderlo, he escuchado mucho sobre el lívido de las mujeres.

Por suerte Hana jaló uno de sus mechones de cabello o de lo contrario, le hubiese dicho a Yoh algunas cuantas cosas malas, así que su hijo demandó la atención primero. Pero no olvidaba lo que él estaba proponiendo y no tenía nada que pensar sobre eso, todo estaba claro.

-Suéltame, Hana.- Le dijo en un tono no tan suave al niño.- Tú no quieras parecerte al hombre maleducado que tengo enfrente.

-Sería un niño muy guapo, si se pareciera a mí, si yo fuera el padre.- Comentó Yoh en broma.

-Eso no lo digas ni en broma Asakura.- Le respondió de malas Anna, después de todo Hana no cedía al agarre.- Hana, suéltalo o mamá…

- O mamá no va a querer estar con papá esta noche.- Completó Yoh mientras tomaba a Hana con suavidad y lo convencía de que soltara el cabello de la rubia.- No quieres poner en riesgo nuestra relación, ¿o sí?

Anna no podía estar más enojada, en verdad que no podía, cómo llegaba él a autoproclamarse el padre de su hijo y no sólo eso, si que parecía que el niño cedía más fácil a él que a ella, no, eso no iba a permitírselo.

-¿Papá? Tú no eres el padre, ni te ilusiones, porque no lo vas a ser nunca y déjame decirte algo, tú y yo no tenemos ni siquiera una amistad.

Yoh sólo la miró con dulzura, no entendía lo que le gustaba de ella, lo trataba mal y parecía que sólo lo usaba, aparte de que odiaba todo lo relacionado a la política.

-Sabes, es más fácil admitir que te gusta alguien y no necesariamente porque te hace un favor, sino por cómo te sientes con él.- Habló Yoh con calma.- Yo no seré el padre, pero créeme, me gustaría serlo.

-Sólo porque tu esposa no puede tener, pero si tuviera, el mío no te llamaría la atención.-Declaró Anna al ver como Hana jugaba en las piernas de Yoh.

Estaba sentado en ese escalón de madera y se veía despreocupado en todo el sentido de la palabra, como si no tuviera responsabilidades con otras tantas personas, ni siquiera con su esposa.

-No es sólo Hana, aunque te confieso que me provoca un sentimiento extraño, nunca lo había sentido es como una emoción muy grande.- Le relató Yoh con esa misma pasión.- Tú sabes, cuando tienes a alguien importante y no quieres separarte de él por ninguna razón.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, era aquel instinto que le obligaba a proteger a su hijo y a verlo sonreír cada que él cometía un acto torpe.

-Se llama instinto.- Le dijo Anna extrañada.- Es lo que te despierta cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos.

-Entonces tengo algo similar.- Contestó con ternura al verlo andar nuevamente con torpeza en el piso.- Aunque tengo que admitir, que él complementa mucho este sentimiento, porque la otra parte es lo que tú me provocas.

Anna lo miró con fijeza y no podía evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran a los sueños que tenía con él y la protección que le brindaba. En verdad sería un hermoso pasaje, pero lejos de ser un problema en él, también era un problema en ella.

-Agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí, y creo que eres un hombre honorable en el sentido estricto de tu profesión.- Habló con firmeza.- Pero si ella no te hace feliz debería considerar tus sentimientos y buscar la familia que tanto quieres.

Él no pudo evitar su sorpresa, especialmente cuando lo halagaba y aceptaba que Tamao no era el mundo que él quería vivir.

-Eso es lo más cercano a un sí, ¿verdad?- Pronunció incrédulo.- Es decir, ¿tú quieres que tengamos… algo?

Anna desvió su mirada y se levantó del lugar donde estaba. ¿si quería? Claro que quería, no todos los hombres eran como él, no todos podrían adorar a un hijo de un extraño y sobretodo aceptar que ella no era de la misma posición, hipotéticamente hablando, pero él era magnifico. Increíble.

-No exactamente, me gustaría decir que sí, pero yo no puedo darte un hijo y tú quieres uno.- Le confesó Anna con seriedad.

-¿No puedes?- Cuestionó intrigado Yoh, especialmente cuando Hana caminó hacia él para que lo tomara nuevamente en sus brazos.

-Tú quieres tener una familia propia, yo ya no puedo dártela.- Declaró fuerte.- Sé que fue egoísta, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, y después de tener a Hana decidí que no tendría más hijos, me… ligaron.

-Sí, sí, te entiendo.- Dijo Yoh con interés.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué, es decir, eres joven.

-Sólo quería un hijo, y…- Pensó un momento en decirle que en realidad Hana no tenía un padre físicamente.- Lo único que tengo en mente es vivir con mi hijo, no necesito más.

-Es lo que tú quieres creer.- Dijo Yoh seguro.- Yo te he visto, sé cuan fuerte eres, pero a veces, incluso las mujeres más fuertes necesitan de alguien que este con ellas. Y Anna, yo quiero ser ese alguien.

Ella le miró sin respuesta, no quería tener un lazo a tan poco tiempo de irse del país, pero él le inspiraba algo majestuoso, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

-No me conoces, ¿por qué querrías compartir conmigo las responsabilidades y la crianza de mi hijo?

Tal vez esperaba una negativa a un comentario intrascendente, especialmente porque Hana tenía el afanoso placer de tirar ahora del cabello del castaño, pero él no respondía, parecía que pensaba qué decirle.

-Ouch, pues… creo que en ese sentido tienes razón, pero no necesito conocerte para decir que me he enamorado de ti.- Comentó divertido y entretenido porque Hana no cedía con el agarre.

-Para ser un político dices demasiadas verdades, ¿no te parece?- Le cuestionó intrigada.- ¿O es mentira y es una táctica para que caiga y sea tu amante?

-Yo creo que todos debería ser así, no te imaginas lo que es convivir con personas que a menudo mienten como si fuera parte de ellos.- Le dijo con bastante seriedad.- Es cansado y muy fatídico.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, ella había decidido que nunca más volvería a compartir su tiempo con esas personas, porque incluso las más honestas terminaban cediendo a los bajos escrúpulos del poder.

-¿Y por qué sigues ahí?- Preguntó Anna.- ¿Acaso no es más fácil salir y encontrar un oficio más placentero?

-Es de familia, seguimos una tradición, por eso es que sigo ahí.- Aclaró con bastante pesadez, no quería regresar a su verdad.- Por eso estoy aquí, quiero… huir de la realidad.

-¿Y quieres huir de eso para proponerme a mí algo? ¿No querías ser presidente?

Yoh la miró y se levantó con el niño en brazos. Era muy diferente, él tenía claro lo que quería ahora y lo mucho que se arrepentía de que su abuelo y sus padres hubieran manejado su vida de esa forma. Anna le vio de forma extraña y más cuando él la abrazó con su brazo disponible. Sentía su respiración la calidez de su cuerpo aferrarse al de ella.

-Anna, yo odio la política y no tenía una razón poderosa para salirme de ese camino, y creo que ahora quiero elegir lo que yo quiero hacer con mi vida.-Murmuró decidido.- Eso… si tú quieres.

-¿Qué me estás proponiendo exactamente?- Preguntó contrariada por lo que tenía y quería decir.

-Yo quiero que seas mi esposa.- Declaró firme.- Quiero criar a tu lado a Hana y no me importa si le dices que no soy su padre, porque yo lo quiero como tal.

-Ya estás casado, Yoh.- Le recordó Anna.

-¿Y por qué crees que existe el divorcio, Anna?- Le cuestionó divertido.

-¿Y serías capaz de dejarlo todo por mí?- Pronunció incrédula de lo que decía.

Él la contempló unos minutos más, aquella fijeza en sus ojos le llamaba la atención y sobretodo el especial brillo que figuraba entre los dos.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó de inmediato.- No estoy dejando todo, estoy aceptando todo lo que es importante para mí.

Y quería rebatir su idea, porque él parecía un hombre bueno y honesto, no un vil mentiroso como los demás, pero él calló cada uno de sus pensamientos cuando sus labios robaron los suyos en un aliento tan suave y gentil. Se enamoró de un galante hombre y no sabía cómo decir que no a una oportunidad tan magnífica.

-Sólo tienes que decir que sí…- Susurró Yoh en medio de aquel beso.- Tú lo quieres tanto como yo.

-Está bien.

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: ¡Saludos! He traído una actualización larga, mucho antes de lo previsto, de hecho bastante previsto, pero les dejó el primero de los fics que se actualizarán esta semana, y también anuncio el final de uno que se aproxima, bueno de hecho son dos, pero eso ya lo verán más adelante. Y aquí tuvimos un flashazo del futuro, como buena técnica de un sueño al futuro que yo espero no tardemos tanto en llegar.

**Agradecimientos especiales a: clau17, , NightStar.007, Criistiii206, Ludy Phorsha y Katsumi Kurosawa. Y a sey, que no se puede quejar de que no le doy una bonita despedida. **

Ciao!


	5. Capítulo IV Construyendo ilusiones

**Capítulo IV**

Y fue un cándido y sorpresivo beso el que la hizo perderse en la ilusión. Jamás creyó encontrar algo que la hiciera sentir tan viva como estar entre los brazos de Yoh. Era ilógico, pero totalmente cierto, estaba enamorada de él, y le parecía ridículo porque lo conocía de apenas unos días.

-Señor…-Llamó su atención el mayordomo- ¿Quiere que sirva la mesa?

Yoh soltó con lentitud a Anna y sonrió feliz por la respuesta tan positiva que tenía de parte de ella. Miró al hombre y afirmó sin ningún problema. Hana estaba tan relajado que pensó que comenzaría a dormir antes de cenar algo.

-Gracias…-Le susurró Yoh tan cerca de su oído mientras le obsequiaba un beso en su mejilla.

Estaba congelada, meditando si no se estaba comportando como una simple adolescente y es que cuando Yoh se alejó y caminó hacia un pasillo sintió el frío del viento correr por sus piernas y el vacío que sentía sin él ahí. Sin embargo, respiró hondo antes de seguirlo y encontrarse con una esplendida mesa.

Tal y como su padre siempre decoraba en navidad. Excesiva comida, muchos postres, muchos cubiertos, copas… vino. Y lo irónico era que sólo comerían él y ella, ya que Hana descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. El mayordomo se ofreció a llevar al niño a la habitación especial de invitados e Yoh educadamente tomó su mano y la guió a la silla que suponía era el lugar perfecto para ella.

-Estás muy callada y eso me asusta un poco, ¿no vas a criticar la mesa que he puesto para ti?- Le preguntó con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

Bien, si lo pensaba detenidamente, él sólo le estaba recordando todo lo que ya no tenía acceso y podría reclamarle, pero a los ojos de Asakura ella no era más que una pobretona.

-Es un exceso-Comentó sin demasiada pasión- No debiste gastar tanto.

-¿Tú que acostumbras cenar en navidad, Anna?-Le cuestionó interesado, más cuando notaba que no le impresionaba gran cosa de lo que veía y tenía de denotarlo, Chocolove destilaba dinero con ese departamento de súper lujo.

Tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo. Correcta elección, especialmente cuando Yoh percibió la delicadeza con que tomaba la cristalería. No obstante, la mente de Anna trataba de evocar algún platillo especial en su memoria. Su ultima navidad había cenado algo que cocinara Ryu, y lo hizo tal y como Yoh, pero no recordaba con exactitud qué.

-No sé-Se sinceró ella- Supongo que no he tenido algo memorable como esto.

-¿Y tú familia?-Se aventuró a preguntarle el castaño.

¿Quería interrogarla o qué? Aunque era perfectamente lógico, si había accedido a tener una relación con él, entonces tenía que conocer sus antecedentes y uno tan fundamental como su familia. Pero qué podía decirle, ¿que había tenido 3 niñeras, cinco guardaespaldas y un padre en exceso imponente?

-Mis padres murieron hace dos años, no tuve hermanos y familiares cercanos, tiene años que no los veo- Eludió con facilidad- ¿Y tú?

-Tengo un hermano-Añadió con curiosidad- Pero… en realidad quiero conocerte, no tienes porque escudarte en esa pose tan diplomática, señorita…

-Usui-Completó Anna- Y no te estoy evitando.

-¿Familiar de Horo Horo Usui?-Preguntó Yoh sorprendido.

¿Qué no era ese el apellido que había usado? No, era similar, pero en este momento ni siquiera lo recordaba con exactitud.

-Perdón, debo de haber equivocado las letras, no van conmigo los nombres japoneses.

Por suerte el mayordomo estaba sirviendo la entrada de la cena. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que actuar con torpeza o inseguridad? Por qué demonios, Yoh la miraba con un brillo especial en su mirada y ese sentido sagaz de descubrir una mentira.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger cubiertos?-Le preguntó amable el castaño.

-Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a ver tantos en la mesa-Mintió con tanta naturaleza que a Yoh simplemente le encanto esa pose arrogante.

-Es este…- Y le dio en la mano uno equivocado.

¿Quería verle la cara de tonta? Él comenzó a comer el entremés con otro cubierto, y además bebía una y otra vez pequeños sorbos de vino.

-¿No vas a cenar conmigo?-Le preguntó dudoso.

-No si quieres probarme, porque yo no soy rica y culta como tú.-Se quejó con evidente enfado, conocía ese tipo de hombres y no pensó que él fuera uno de ellos.

Yoh limpió su boca sin mucho decoro y sonrió un poco extrañado por la forma en que se había ofendido.

-Me interesas de una forma especial, y creo que en ningún momento me he burlado de ti por la diferente condición social que aparentemente tenemos.

Sus palabras sonaban tan diplomáticas, tanto o más que las de ella. Y la forma en que abiertamente tomó su mano para besar el dorso de la misma, le provocó una agradable sensación de ternura.

-No sé por qué vives de una forma tan precaria, no lo entiendo, pero sé, por tu forma de actuar, que no eres una mujer simple y corriente.- Añadió el castaño- Nadie mira con tanta arrogancia, a menos que la educaran de esa manera.

Anna quitó su mano y pensó en eso, ciertamente tenía razón en esos detalles.

-Mis padres trabajaron en una mansión, por eso es que conozco algunas cosas. Siempre quise ser rica, por eso me estoy esforzando para lograrlo. No creas que todos nacieron en cuna de oro como tú, Yoh- Replicó molesta.

-No, pero tienes muchas cualidades que dicen lo contrario, y espero sinceramente que llegue el día en que confíes en mí y me cuentes más sobre ti-Pronunció con tranquilidad.

-Te confié a mi hijo, eso habla de que tanta confianza te tengo-Eludió Anna- Lo que te digo es cierto, a mí me criaron muy cerca de personas así, por eso tal vez notes algunas cosas conocidas.

Yoh miró con fijeza la abundante cena de esa noche y podía saber con firmeza, que aunque estuviese rodeado de todos esos lujos, Anna hacía que todo pareciera natural, no le incomodaba estar en su presencia con ese derroche de dinero. Era como si ambos estuviesen en el sitio que deberían de estar, lo que le hacía cuestionarse si abandonar su carrera política sería… lo correcto.

-Ahora te has quedado mudo-Comentó Anna más serena.- ¿En qué piensas?

-En que serías una buena esposa para el presidente-Respondió Yoh- Si yo fuese presidente…

-Ese es tu mundo, no el mío, Yoh- Restó importancia- Si tu quieres continuar, está bien, pero déjame a mí en mi sitio.

Entonces la meditación se prolongó durante unos minutos más. El mayor domo fue sirviendo cada uno de los platillos preparados especialmente para ellos y en efecto, Anna tenía una elegancia difícil de ver, incluso en las mujeres de sociedad. Antes le había parecido curioso ese hecho, pero ahora le intrigaba.

-¿Quieres más vino?-Le ofreció amablemente el castaño- La carne tiene muy buen sabor si lo acompañas con esta cosecha.

Kyouyama vio la botella. Uno de los vinos más caros que había probado en su vida, ya que su padre era fanático de la vid de uva y más cuando en cada reunión, aquello era algo tan natural. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Yoh estaba reviviendo su antigua vida de una forma tan especial, que deseó por un momento volver a ser la misma imponente y rica mujer.

-No gracias, no quiero beber demasiado y decir más tonterías-Eludió sorbiendo lo que quedaba en su copa.

-A mí… no me importa quién seas en realidad, para mí siempre serás sólo Anna y todo lo demás es absolutamente un aditivo, nada más. Lo único con lo que me quedo es con lo especial que me haces sentir-Pronunció cautivado- Te quiero en mi vida.

Anna acercó su rostro al de él y cerró los ojos un momento antes de contemplarlo y tocar su mejilla derecha. Jamás pensó necesitar esa clase de amor, siempre tuvo pretendientes, pero nadie había conseguido algo tan intenso y certero como él.

-Y yo en la mía -Le dijo con suavidad mientras acercaba su rostro al de él para besarlo.- Feliz Navidad…

* * *

Amidamaru miró con indiferencia las calles de New York. Los copos de nieve que caían con frescura en la noche invernal de navidad y el ambiente tan agradable que se vivía en algunos sitios públicos aún. Según sus cálculos, según el detector, Yoh estaría subiendo el edificio alto, en el departamento de Chocolove. No tenía registración en ningún hotel, y supuso que estaría ahora mismo en una fiesta así que esperaría al día siguiente para poner la agenda en el escritorio.

Sorpresivamente su celular comenzó a sonar. Y tembló al ver que la persona que llamaba era Tamao. Contestó con la voz más firme que tenía y con el valor de cubrir a Yoh.

-¿Señora Tamao?-Preguntó sereno.

-Amidamaru, qué bueno que contesta mi llamada. Estoy preocupada, no puedo localizar a Yoh.

Su voz sonaba alterada y no era para menos, Yoh ya llevaba más días de los que habían acordado totalmente desaparecido, y sus líneas de teléfono estaban más que muertas, natural que quisiera hablar con él en navidad.

-Él está bien, de hecho está en una reunión ahora mismo-Mintió el hombre con serenidad- Yo le digo que se comunique con usted mañana.

-Acabo de hablar con sus abuelos, ellos están libres de reuniones, cómo es que Yoh sigue trabajando, con lo mucho que él odia trabajar cuando puede descansar-Infirió desconfiada y dolida- ¿Es que no quiere hablar conmigo?... ¿Está con otra mujer?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no, señora Tamao, cómo se le ocurre decir eso! Usted lo conoce bien, él es un hombre recto, no hace esas cosas y sabe que también es muy responsable, le guste o no la situación. Así que mañana mismo, a primera hora le estará marcando a la casa. Que pase una feliz navidad.

-Gracias… me tranquilizas mucho, tú sabes cuánto lo quiero-Le dijo conmovida, notablemente afectada.

-Y él la quiere a usted-Respondió con una sonrisa tranquila- Hasta luego.

* * *

¿Y decía que no quería beber más? Ahora se sentía demasiado ligera y con un cuerpo que no podía sostener con tanta facilidad. Yoh tuvo que tomarla de la cintura, pero él torpemente estaba igual. ¿Si no sabían tomar, entonces por qué lo hacían? Era una tontería, pero lo fue más cuando Yoh la llevó a la recamara con él.

-¿Piensas dormirte aquí conmigo?-Le preguntó en un tono bastante golpeado.

-No hay otra cama, más que la de Hana-Dijo él con simpleza- Y no te llevaré hasta allá, está en el fondo del pasillo.

-No… estamos casados, ni creas que voy a tener sexo contigo-Pronunció con arrogancia- Sólo porque quieres aprovecharte de mí, por eso me has dado de tomar.

Yoh tomó su rostro y le besó con ternura, como ahora había aprendido a hacerlo y le nacía hacerlo. No por una foto, ni por obligación o porque el momento lo requería, sino porque en verdad le gustaba.

-Para mí… sería suficiente sólo abrazarte, Anna-Le dijo muy consciente de la forma en que se sentía.

Bien. Tal vez necesitaba unos brazos que la cobijaran con el frío que sentía. Ambos se recostaron y él la abrazó por detrás con tanto quería. Bueno o malo, ambos estaban involucrándose sentimentalmente con el otro y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás al asunto. Durmió abrazada a él y cuando despertó sintió el frio de la ausencia de su cuerpo ahí.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un poco de nauseas. El vino jamás fue su fuerte, más que para cenas formales y elegantes fiestas, pero no para degustación de una botella tan antaña, ni para acabársela entre ambos, como si aquello fuera jugo de uva. Se levantó y se colocó de nuevo las sandalias antes de ir a ver a Hana.

Su hijo parecía tan feliz jugando con el gato naranja que ayer le había regalado, que poco le importo que su madre no hubiese dormido con él.

-Qué poco quieres a tu madre, Hana-Le dijo al pequeño niño que recargó su cabecita en el brazo de su madre que estaba sentada a su lado.

-No tiene mucho que despertó, pero es un niño muy inquieto-Añadió el mayordomo al ver cómo el niño intentaba por todos los medios hacer que el gato se parara bien.

-Sí, es demasiado activo, supongo que ya debe de estar cansado de cuidarlo. Yo me haré cargo, no se preocupe.

El hombre agradeció que lo deslindara de ese tipo de obligaciones y ella cargó al niño en sus piernas. Afortunadamente era navidad y podía quedarse a cuidar de Hana todo el día, pero ahora tenía que encontrar la ropa del niño para irse. Tomó su bolsa y miró su celular. Ryu había llamado anoche.

-Así que la señora de la casa ya despertó-Pronunció Yoh desde el marco de la puerta.

-Ninguna señora de la casa, ¿recuerdas que eres un hombre casado?-Respondió Anna sin ninguna delicadeza.

Pero Hana apenas vio a Yoh, levantó los brazos en clara señal de que deseaba que lo cargara.

-Lo dicho, Hana, me has cambiado por un hombre con el que no tienes ningún parentesco.-Se quejó abiertamente la rubia.

-Soy tu novio, ¿lo olvidas?-Respondió el castaño robándole un beso a la rubia mientras se inclinaba por el niño- Les tengo una sorpresa a ambos.

Sorpresa o no, Hana se emocionó cuando vio debajo del arbolito tantas cajas y un coche de juguete grande para él. Anna no pudo evitar conmoverse cuando Hana se subió y emocionado apretaba los botones del pequeño carrito. Él no tenía tantos juguetes en su anterior departamento, pero ahora no tenía casi ninguno y le hacía sentir un poco mal la vida tan precaria que le estaba dando a su hijo.

-Supongo que con ver a Hana te es suficiente-Dijo el castaño enternecido con la imagen del niño- A mí también me genera un sentimiento de satisfacción extraño. Sin embargo, a ti te he comprado algo especial.

Tomó su mano y ahí colocó una llave. El grabado era especial, pero lo fue más su sonrisa pacifica. No era un auto, pero sí…

-¿Una casa?-Le cuestionó sin saber qué pensar.

-Sé que vas a pensar que voy demasiado rápido, pero tú y Hana merecen vivir en un lugar mejor, más bonito y con todo lo que se merecen. Es un pequeño departamento.

Jamás le habían hecho un regalo así de la noche a la mañana y menos con tan poco tiempo de conocerla. Tomó la mano de Yoh y le regresó la llave que él mismo le había dado.

-Yoh, eres una persona generosa, honesta y con grandes sentimientos. Pero no voy a aceptar tu regalo, no cuando me conoces de sólo unos días, no cuando no sabes quién soy o qué clase de persona estás tratando. Agradezco lo que haces por Hana, me da mucho orgullo poder conocerte, pero no voy a abusar de tu bondad, así como tú tienes que poner un límite a tus actos caritativos.

Yoh sonrió y la besó. Había sentido tanta necesidad de protegerla, pero ahora veía que Anna no necesitaba tanta protección, ella se sentía independiente y si le quitara eso, probablemente no sería la mujer que a él le gustaba. Sólo que su felicidad se acabó cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Señor Asakura, lo busca Amidamaru-Interrumpió el mayordomo, ante el estremecimiento de Yoh.

-¿Quién es Amidamaru?-Le preguntó Anna con curiosidad, especialmente cuando él tembló por un momento.

-Mi guardaespaldas-Contestó nervioso- Perdona, tengo que atender unos problemas, en seguida regreso.

Kyouyama dejó que se fuera y miró con atención la forma en que él se había retirado. Obviamente no iba a pensar que iba a jugar doble vida, ya le había ofrecido un lugar para vivir, era lógico decir que Yoh quería algo serio con ella. Pero estar comprometida a un hombre de política la metía al mismo hoyo del que había intentado escapar.

-Son una linda familia-Escuchó con sinceridad como el mayordomo colocaba una taza de chocolate a su costado- ¿No es usted de casualidad, Anna Kyouyama?

Amidamaru entró al despachó de Chocolove y aunque era pequeño, tenía que admitir que tenía buen gusto para decorarlo. Entonces vio a Yoh entrar por la puerta y vaya que se veía feliz, pero más que nada expectante. Lo abrazó y después con voz neutra le preguntó por su familia.

-Lo están buscando, ya han localizado a su hijo-Le informó Amidamaru- Tiene que ir a Lousiana mañana y de ahí todos partirán para recoger al niño. Y su esposa lo ha estado llamando, no puedo creer que haya olvidado llamarla ayer. Era navidad.

Cielos, aquello era demasiada información, más de la que estaba dispuesto a asimilar. Habían encontrado a su hijo, tenía que ver a su familia ya, a Tamao tenía que rendirle cuentas y todo eso le parecía tan ajeno.

-Amidamaru, ya no me interesa ese niño-Le confesó calmado- Su madre puede quedarse con él, en realidad una donación de esperma es eso.

-Pero ella ya ha pedido dinero-Rebatió Amidamaru- ¿Y por qué no habría de interesarle? Hace días decía que era lo que la señora Tamao quería y que se lo daría.

-Las cosas han cambiado…

Sí, se notaba, se reflejaba en su mirada, que hablaba conociendo algo que él no.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-Le preguntó sin rodeos- Veo que le ha sentado bien estar aquí. Pero qué podría cambiarlo todo en unos días, no comprendo.

Yoh miró la ventana y los copos de nieve caer una y otra vez. Era imposible viajar con la nevada que caería hoy y quién sabe, posiblemente mañana no quisiera salir en el primer vuelo, porque eso lo separaría de Anna.

-Me he enamorado-Confesó sin miedo, sobre todo por la sorpresa del rostro de Amidamaru.

-¿Enamorado? ¡Pero… pero usted está casado! ¡Pensé que amaba a su esposa, ella misma me acaba de decir si no estaba con una mujer! Y le he dicho que un hombre honorable como usted no podría hacer eso.

-Nadie elige eso, Amidamaru-Respondió el castaño- Fue algo que pasó y ella me corresponde, así que es probable que me divorcie.

-No… su familia no lo va a permitir.

-Pues tendrán que admitirlo, soy libre, no soy un niño al cual van a manejar a su antojo.

Amidamaru contempló la seriedad y la firmeza de sus palabras y sabía que decía la verdad. Jamás lo había visto tan entregado a una causa y menos a una personal. Tenía que conocerla, para ver si aquello no era más que un capricho o un desenfado.

-¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó aún a sabiendas de que estaría en la sala o en el comedor-Supongo que paso la noche con usted, eso no habla bien de ella.

Yoh sabía que todos tenían ese tipo de prejuicios y Amidamaru no era el único, así que esperaba cosas peor.

-Es una mujer honorable, elegante, cándida-Le relató mientras abría la puerta y caminaba hacia el pasillo.-No es una cualquiera como la quieres hacer ver.

-Tengo que verlo, para creerlo-Retó Amidamaru y cuando lo hizo se quedó pensativo al admirar a Anna compartir un momento con un pequeño niño.

Era hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, fuerte, entregada y como decía Yoh, sumamente elegante. El atuendo que llevaba debía ser de la noche anterior y su arreglo, a pesar de no ser perfecto era agradable. Bien, tenía mucho a favor, más que Tamao y se veía del mismo estatus social, así que… sólo quería antecedentes.

-Anna, quiero presentarte a Amidamaru, él es mi guardaespaldas y mi agente personal desde hace más de una década-Le explicó con calma.

La rubia se levantó y tomó en brazos a Hana, quien a pesar de negarse al principio, fue tomado por sorpresa. No estaba en absoluto nerviosa, pero por Hana bien pudo estarlo, porque el niño no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Quieres que lo cargue?-Se ofreció el niño y sin chistar el pequeño accedió.

-Lo lamento, mi hijo tiene mucha energía para que lo controle yo sola-Comentó Anna con serenidad- Anna… Usagui.

-Es un placer, señorita, si me permite decirlo es demasiado joven para tener un niño usted sola-Agregó con suspicacia el hombre- ¿Hay una larga historia en esto?

-Las mismas de un mal amor, Amidamaru-Restó importancia al asunto- Producto de una mala relación.

Entonces Amidamaru comenzó a hablar en japonés.

-Don Yoh, me parece que se está precipitando si piensa que un niño que no es suyo va a suplir el vacío su hijo-Su rudeza y crueldad era tal, que Hana lo miró con enfado.

Yoh miró a Anna y supuso que no sabía ni un ápice de japonés, puesto que no había objetado nada.

-Amidamaru, este niño es como si fuera mi hijo. Aunque no es mío, hay algo muy fuerte que me une a él. Y si tú eres mi amigo, vas a aceptar mi decisión, fuera la que fuera.-Pronunció en un perfecto japonés- Jamás me había sentido tan vivo.

Y el hombre observó la cautela con que Kyouyama lo miraba. Estaba inquebrantable en esa pose de mujer fuerte, que por un momento le recordó a Kino, pero desechó la idea, verla como parte de la familia no ayudaría a cambiar de opinión a Yoh.

-El vuelo sale mañana temprano. He alquilado el jet privado del senador Jeffs para nuestro arribo a Louisiana. Y si me permite, hermosa dama, si usted es consciente de la responsabilidad de los Asakura, va a desistir de la idea de seguir con él.

Ni siquiera dio una pauta para replica, él estaba indeciso y no quería permanecer más tiempo porque seguramente con tan gran poder convencimiento se retractaría y apoyaría la moción de Yoh. Anna sonrió con levedad y cargó a Hana.

-Es obvio que tienes que mandar al diablo no sólo tu carrera, sino a toda tu familia, Asakura-Evidenció la rubia- No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Anna, jamás he tenido una meta tan firme como la de convertirte en mi esposa-Pronunció tan firme como pudo- No lo descartes por la lógica, es sólo una gran y fuerte corazonada, tengo que hacerlo, necesito hacerlo.

La rubia le sonrió con levedad y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Arregla tus problemas. Yo tengo que irme-Le dijo segura como siempre, pero Hana replicó cuando lo alejó de todos sus juguetes.

-Él no parece querer irse-Añadió divertido.-¿Volverás?

-Sí, más tarde volveré…-Le aseguró- Ya llamé un taxi, puedes quedarte aquí tranquilo.

-Te has suavizado un poco conmigo… gracias-Le dijo conmovido por la actitud tan tranquila y serena que adoptaba a su lado.

* * *

Hana quiso bajarse de sus brazos. Definitivamente estaba molesto y más cuando llegaron a su actual y pobre residencia. Lloró incontenidamente por unos minutos antes de que se serenara y se callara. Era increíble lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a Yoh, si ni siquiera Ryu tenía semejante afecto de parte del niño.

Le dio una sonaja, la arrojó, el control remoto, casi se lo bota en la cara. Sólo el infortunado gato naranja lo alivió un poco. Lo abrazó y se durmió en aquella cama fría y opaca. Él merecía una buena vida, quería que tuviera todo lo mejor, deseaba que estudiara al mismo nivel que ella, en las mismas universidades, que dominara los cuatro idiomas que ella conocía e inclusive más. Hana tendría todo… pero no a base de Yoh, jamás.

Cambió la ropa del pequeño niño y esperó pacientemente a que Ryu llegara. Esa tarde le daría todos los papeles que necesitaba, sólo tendría que expedir el pasaporte y podría salir del país libremente. ¿Pero qué haría? ¿Se quedaría junto a Yoh o saldría huyendo de casa?

-Aquí están, señorita Anna, todos sus documentos-Le dijo agotado Ryu- Yo también preparé los mismos para mí, si por alguna razón quiere que huya con usted. Necesita un hombre que la proteja.

Y aunque esas eran buenas intenciones, no se sentía cómoda pensando que él la acompañara de por vida. Tenía todo para comenzar una nueva vida y Ryu se paseaba por su departamento, haciéndole ver que era necesario que saliera y resplandeciera como siempre… el problema era que no sabía si en realidad quería todo eso de nuevo.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

N/A: Hola! Saludos! Después de mucho he actualizado este fic antes de que se me pase nuevamente la festividad que quería. No muy largos los capítulos, pero espero actualizarlo mucho más seguido.

Ciao!

**Agradecimientos especiales: Naliamel, snoopyter, Katsumi Kurosawa, Criistiii206, PunkNight, clau17, wendolyne y Seyram Asakura**


	6. Capítulo VI Ironías del destino

**Capítulo** **VI**

Amidamaru sujetó el folder y lo miró detenidamente. Hablaba y le explicaba a detalle todo el proceso, pero él, en verdad estaba en las nubes. Veía constantemente la ventana y los copos de nieve caer con lentitud. Nuevamente el sonido del calefactor y un suspiro más de Yoh en aquella triste habitación. Prácticamente rogaba una interrupción que no ocurriría, al menos hasta que el mayordomo les llevase su tercera taza de café en el día.

-¿No va a desistir de su idea?

-Es como elegir entre ser infeliz y ser feliz. La opción es bastante fácil-contestó Yoh- Además, qué nos garantiza que éste sea el niño que tanto busca mi familia.

Y aquello sólo lo hizo enojar. Golpeó el escritorio con energía. Cómo en tan sólo unos días podía olvidar todas y cada una de sus obligaciones, sencillamente no lo concebía.

-Joven Yoh, usted tiene un deber con su familia. Su hermano abandonó el barco, sólo usted puede representarlos y ser gobernador…

Miró cabizbajo la alfombra y observó las líneas curvilíneas que tapizaban el despacho. Discutir era inútil, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar al precio que fuere por su libertad.

-Amidamaru, iremos a ver a ese niño. Pero Anna irá con nosotros-le aseguró el castaño- Lo he pensado bien y tienes razón, mi familia depende de mí, pero yo ahora dependo de ella. Si Anna le place todo este mundo de la política, me quedaré, sino entonces simplemente renunciaré.

-¡Ésa es una completa locura!-exclamó sorprendido- Su familia…

-Mi familia quiero que sea ella y su pequeño hijo, no me importa si no lleva mi sangre-admitió con una mirada llena de seguridad- Prepara el viaje para mañana, supongo que habrá dejado de nevar para entonces.

* * *

El primer indicio era más que obvio a su vista. Bastaría con revisar un poco los antecedentes de esa familia, pero se negaba a investigar qué tan influyente era Yoh en realidad. Suspiró mientras veía los pasaportes falsos, debería de empacar todo lo que pudiera antes de que algo peor sucediera. Su padre era un monstruo capaz de arrancarle a su hijo, lo conocía y francamente no tenía las armas para defenderlo.

-Por tu bien, Hana, deberíamos marcharnos-declaró sin un ápice de dudas.

Se acercó al borde de la cama y apartó con sutileza los mechones que caían en el rostro del pequeño ahora dormido. Entonces por un segundo creyó apreciar un breve parecido entre él y…

-Podrías pasar por hijo de Yoh-admitió con extrañeza-Vaya ridiculeces estoy pensando, por supuesto que no.

Fuera quien fuera el padre, no le importaba, era suyo y eso no cambiaría ni en un millón de años. Se levantó y comenzó a empacar todo. Odiaba tener que renunciar a él, pero por el bien de Hana era lo correcto, en cuanto viniese Ryu le indicaría dónde y cuándo adquirir los boletos de avión.

-Es Navidad, dudo que alguien pretenda trabajar para mi padre hoy, pero es mejor extremar precauciones-murmuró un poco más nerviosa- Si Yoh es en verdad un político, entonces yo quedaría bajo la mirada pública, por más que quisiera alejarse. Si él vino hasta aquí debe ser por algo especial, no creo que sea por vacaciones.

Entonces oyó el sonido de la puerta. No había demasiado misterio, debía ser Ryu. Aunque le extrañaba su visita nocturna, ya que no tenía demasiado tiempo ausente.

-Seguramente olvidó algo.

Pero al abrirla, no era quién ella esperaba. Yoh sonrió y le robó un beso de los labios antes de pasar.

-Dijiste que irías y aún te seguiría esperando en el departamento- dijo con un tono juguetón y amable.

Un extraño y peculiar sentimiento de culpa la embriagó por unos instantes. Cierto, ella había prometido regresar, pero cuando Ryu llegó planteándole el escape tan precipitado…

-Lo siento, Hana se quedó dormido y yo… tenía la cabeza en otro lado.

-No te preocupes-pronunció mucho más a la ligera- Tenía muchas ganas de verte y de decirte algunas cosas.

-Oh...sí y qué cosas son esas-atinó a decir sin mucha confianza.

Se notaba feliz. Bastante para el ánimo que ella se cargaba. Yoh caminaba y se movía por su departamento como si fuese en verdad familiar para él.

-Quiero que tú y Hana me acompañen de viaje, necesito cerrar algunos asuntos y no deseo permanecer lejos de ustedes.

* * *

Kino leyó por doceava vez el documento. Las pruebas eran casi certeras. En ningún momento dudó de la señorita que ahora se presentaba frente a sus ojos. Parecía una excelente mujer. Atractiva, interesada y con un desapego emocional por el niño bastante evidente.

-¿Tan necesario es todo el papeleo? Ya le explique que en efecto, todo coincide y sí, acepto darle al niño.

Su acento americano denotaba cierta elegancia, pero Miine Montgomery se sintió cohibida cuando la abuela escrutó sus facciones. Qué tanto le observaban, su hijo era rubio tal y como lo querían, la edad y los rasgos que tendría su bisnieto.

-Lo lamento, señorita, pero hasta que mi nieto no llegue no puedo aseverar que es mi bisnieto aquel pequeño- irrumpió el abuelo.

-Eso es ridículo- objetó ella- Su investigador nos ha perseguido durante dos meses, hemos tenido que mudarnos varias veces y…

-¿Y por qué tendrían que esconderse?-preguntó desconfiada Kino- Ésa es una mala referencia de usted. Una mujer que viajan con un bebé y posee un nivel de vida elevado…

-Perdón, pero no tengo un nivel de vida elevado. Perdí absolutamente todo con un problema legal y ahora me vendría muy bien ese dinero.

Kino se levantó y acarició el rostro del pequeño que ahora cargaba su ayudante. Levantó la mirada y la observó con severidad.

-Yoh llegará en el plazo de dos días, hasta entonces nadie se moverá de aquí y mucho menos haremos acuerdos hasta no cerciorarnos de la verdad- contestó con rudeza- Nos hemos ilusionado con al menos cinco niños, el tuyo puede ser uno más o en verdad, el auténtico.

* * *

¿Y si las cosas fueran de otro modo? Suspiró con pesadez después de ver a Yoh salir de la habitación en la que estaban. Aunque odiaba lo mucho que la procuraba, debía de admitir que comenzaba a agradarle su interés. ¿Cómo es que nunca había percibido el cariño de un hombre de esa manera?

Hana se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a jugar con el teléfono que el castaño le había dado para calmar su llanto. Anna miró con atención el _smartphone_ que sostenía el niño e instintivamente lo tomó para revisar algunos mensajes. Era un gran pecado sentir esa irresistible curiosidad, pero quería saber si en verdad era quien decía ser, aunque era una tontería, porque ni ella misma le había dicho quién era en realidad.

Para empezar, quería saber si hacía bien o no en confiar tan ciegamente en él. Y aunque a veces denotaba cierta duda, terminaba haciendo cuanto él quería. Yoh ya no era un simple hombre en su vida, es estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa tentación, y en parte por ese motivo estaba de viaje con él en otro estado, en la habitación de un departamento de un tal Horokeu Usui.

Sin embargo, Hana poco toleraba sus cavilaciones y comenzó a moverse enérgicamente. El pequeño rubio inmediatamente reclamó su preciado objeto, pero no hizo caso y le dio a jugar el suyo, porque había dado con algunos mensajes realmente importantes. Si Yoh en verdad no quisiera que lo localizaran no llevaría aparatos tan costosos y mucho menos con la financiación del gobierno japonés, ¿acaso estaba ya involucrado de lleno en la política?

-No entiendo qué dice-replicó frustrada al mirar el contenido de la pantalla con grafía diferente a la suya.

Sin embargo, halló el funcionamiento más sencillo del teléfono, la parte multimedia. Y gracias a eso pudo abrir varias carpetas. Funciones, juegos y… fotos.

-Anna, tengo que salir, ¿te importaría quedarte con unos amigos?-preguntó un poco extrañado, mientras entraba de nueva cuenta a la habitación.

Silenció al notar el rudo gesto en el rostro de Anna. Sutilmente se alejó de la puerta y sentó enfrente de ella.

- ¿Todo bien?

Que él hubiera entrado de sorpresa a la habitación no le importó, estaba demasiado concentrada viendo fotos de su gran familia, los congresos, los paisajes, las fiestas, todo era tan parecido a lo que vivió junto a su padre que inusitadamente le dio nostalgia.

-¿Hay algo interesante?-cuestionó tranquilo, como si en verdad no tuviera nada que ocultar.

Entonces su vista se detuvo en la foto de una mujer, misma que le mostró.

-¿Quién es ella?-respondió con otra pregunta mientras Hana trataba en vano de alcanzar ese otro aparato que llevaba en la mano.

Yoh miró con nostalgia la imagen en la que aparecía su esposa y él de niños. Ella se veía tan tierna e inocente, sobretodo tan pequeña. Era la imagen que le daba la entereza de seguir, que le recordaba lo especial que era Tamao para él.

-Es mi mejor amiga-pronunció enternecido por el bello cuadro que armaban- La conocí desde que tuve cuatro años.

Observó con atención como Anna e incluso Hana lo escuchaban atentamente, el pequeño lo miraba fijamente sentado ahora desde el regazo de su madre y le pareció de lo más sublime.

-Pasé con ella todos los momentos divertidos de mi vida, incluso cuando me forzaban a estudiar-relató con voz mucho más alegre- Acudimos a los mismos colegios, nuestras familias convivieron bastante y…

-¿Y?-le animó a continuar con interés- ¿Qué pasó?

-Todo era un mundo perfecto. Y después de tantos años, el matrimonio era lo único lógico en aquella relación- describió con cierto estremecimiento- Ocurrió así… nada más. Nos casamos al cumplir la mayoría de edad porque nuestros padres planearon mucho esa unión.

No quiso evitar su mirada y afrontó lo que creyó que sería un rechazo, pero en los ojos de Anna sólo había curiosidad, incluso en la pequeña carita de Hana, sólo había espera.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo, tomamos la decisión con la madurez que nos pidieron y tratamos de llevar el amor por encima de todo, pero el esfuerzo no fue suficiente-agregó el castaño conmovido cuando vio a Hana recostarse en el pecho de Anna- Sólo hasta hoy me di cuenta que debí esperar, porque… cuando dos personas se comprometen, tiene que ser un acto de voluntad, y no importa cuán mal vaya, siempre tienes que aferrarte a aquella persona, no dejar romper la unión.

Anna desvió su mirar hacia otro lado, que él le confesara todo aquello significaba algo especial y también le daba sentido a su naciente relación, aunque ella se esforzara en negarlo todo y darle un sentido más realista.

-Las personas no deberían casarse sólo porque les nace-confesó el castaño- Tiene que ser un verdadero compromiso, una verdadera unión que te haga sentir que todo tiene sentido, que te apoyé y no te deje en el abandono.

-Ella te debe seguir queriendo-dijo Anna consciente de que él se sentía diferente ahora por conocer otras emociones.

-Y la quiero-respondió sin ninguna duda- Pero no la amo, no tengo esta explosión de sensaciones como cuando estoy contigo y sé… que tú lo sientes.

Yoh tocó con lentitud su mejilla y vio lo transparentes que eran sus ojos, la paz interior que la recorría cuando estaba a su lado. Y él también lo percibía.

-Ya dejé ir una vez lo que creía era amor, pero sé que cuando estoy contigo no es algo pasajero, es una sensación de estabilidad, de querer verte ahí, conmigo, sea el lugar en el que sea. Incluso si hay problemas, si decides que un día te aburres de mí, yo estoy dispuesto a hacerte ver lo contrario, si nos peleamos, si discutimos, está bien, pero quédate a mi lado.

Anna miró la pasión que abordaba cada una de sus palabras, que definía cada parte de una relación sólida y duradera. Él se veía tan diferente a los hombres con los que salía y, sin embargo, era el único que lograba paralizarla. Se acercó lentamente, hasta cerrar el espacio entre su boca y sus labios. Sentir eso, hacía que cada instante desapareciera como un gran nada.

* * *

Diethel sugirió a Mikihisa un tercer examen para Yoh. Sus rasgos eran demasiado parecidos al bebé y sin embargo, ningún miembro de la familia sentía la más mínima conexión. Le extrañaba el proceso tan frío que estaba pasando la familia, más al trasladarse todos, sin excepción…

-Señor, sigo preguntando por qué no han deseado que estuviera aquí la señora Tamao—interrogó confundido- Creo que ella estaría mucho más emocionada que todos ustedes.

-No queremos que se haga falsas ilusiones, Lyserg-respondió con sobriedad mientras veía como Redseb y Seyram jugaban con el pequeño niño.

-Tengo un 90% de certeza. No puedo probarlo, pero sé que ese niño pertenece al círculo social político y ella fue una importante senadora.

-Cierto, pero el rango de edad…

-Es verdad, pero es ridículo, no hay tantas coincidencias para pensar que la mujer es infinitamente menor. Usted sabe que no podría tener el cargo, la independencia y todos los factores económicos que obtuvimos del hospital.

Observó todas las fotografías de la señorita y no le quedaba la menor duda. Además, se lo había prometido a la señora Asakura, quien le conmovía por la entrega y mesura en el asunto.

-¿Ha pensado en una segunda inseminación, si es que fallamos con el paso de los años?

-Más bien, yo creo que estos intentos son completamente en vano-interrumpió Yoh en aquella habitación.

Amidamaru caminaba a un costado de él, esperando no ser recibido de un modo por demás agresivo.

-Qué oportuna aparición, Yoh-ironizó su padre- Tú eres un verdadero irresponsable, cómo se te ocurre dejarnos en el Congreso en Washington.

Yoh sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su padre para saludar a Lyserg con mucho más afecto.

-Sentí que todos necesitábamos un respiro. No necesitas enojarte, Mikki- dijo sin el menor sentimiento de culpa.

-Pues a mí me parece que es un caso delicado-opinó Lyserg.

-Lo es, pero… yo ya no estoy interesado en este niño-confesó el castaño.

Aquella confesión simplemente los dejó sin habla, especialmente al investigador que no podía dar crédito a la apariencia tan despreocupada.

-Pero por qué. Qué sucedió, Yoh. Hace tan sólo unas semanas nos habíamos decidido a dar con tu hijo, tú deseabas tanto darle este niño a Tamao-dijo fuera de control- Qué paso.

-Yo…

-Será mejor que te expliques, porque yo no me voy a tragar cualquier excusa-irrumpió en la conversación Kino Asakura.

* * *

Pocas veces se había sentido tan lejana y cercana en el ambiente. Admitía que Horokeu Usui era un político en verdad molesto y gracioso, pero sobretodo muy hablador. Tenía demasiados sueños que no creía que se hicieran realidad si seguía actuando de esa forma tan inmadura, y el tal Chocolove, la miraba de una forma inquisidora.

Pero lo que más le inquietaba era que estaba en la misma ciudad que toda la familia Asakura, por eso le extrañaba tanto convivir con sus amigos mientras él se iba. No debía sentirse extraña, pero no podía evitarlo, prácticamente sentía que ella ocupaba un lugar contrario, ella debería ser la esposa y no la amante. Ridículo, totalmente.

Y asuntos familiares, esa había sido la excusa de Yoh a tantas premisas, no quería decirle el motivo por el que tuvieron que realizar ese viaje y ni siquiera le daba una pista de qué debería estar haciendo ella con personas tan influyentes de Japón. Era absurdo, ella se tuteaba con personas así todo el tiempo y sin embargo, ahora era distinto, no quería poner en foco a Hana. Si su padre lo descubriera, intentaría por todos los medios quitarle a ese niño.

-Toma, Anna, estoy cansado de cuidarlo. No le gusta estar quieto en un sólo lugar, se mueve de aquí a allá, quiere tocar todo, y casi tira un jarrón carísimo de miles de dólares- irrumpió exaltado en la habitación en la que ella estaba descansando.

El pequeño Hana saltó prácticamente de los brazos de Horo Horo y la abrazó con mucha ternura, que hasta el hombre la vio enternecido por la actitud tan amorosa que tenía con ese niño. Lo que sí tenía que admitir la rubia, era que él había tenido bastante paciencia para cuidar a su hijo, más cuando Yoh los había presentado y acotado sobre la conducta hiperactiva de Hana.

-Deja de darle dulces, así no tendrá tantas energías-añadió Horo Horo- Entre tú e Yoh malcrían demasiado a ese niño.

-Yoh no piensa del mismo modo-refutó Anna sentándose en la cama con el pequeño-Cree que soy demasiado dura.

-Y lo eres, pero supongo que como es lo único que tienes, debe ser muy especial para ti-contestó Horokeu- Es decir, siendo madre soltera, tu hijo lo es todo para ti.

Entonces sus palabras le calaron con demasiada frialdad aunque fuese un comentario muy bien intencionado.

-Yoh y tú llevan una relación muy cercana, ¿no es así? Prácticamente se ven como hermanos. Aunque si no estuviera casado diría que son algo… más.

-Pero…-habló Anna con seriedad mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hijo- Él no haría eso, ¿no es verdad?

-Por mucho que tú le gustaras, Anna, creo que Yoh es firme en sus convicciones. Es el ser más sincero, íntegro y honorable que conozco, no dejaría un matrimonio tan estable por una aventura. Por eso, por tu bien, no debes enamorarte de él.-le dijo con tacto, mucho más del que ella pensaba, ya que no estaba haciendo ninguna acusación.

Sonrió prácticamente con ironía y se sentía mal de hacerlo cambiar de valores, sólo porque en apariencia sentía un amor extraño el uno por el otro.

-Tú lo conoces desde niños, me has dicho, háblame de su vida y lo que hará a futuro-le pidió Anna- ¿Estás involucrado con él en algún proyecto?

-Sí, vamos a competir para las próximas elecciones como gobernador-agregó emocionado el hombre- Creo firmemente que si su carrera va tan impecable como hasta ahora, puede que después de unos años pueda aspirar a la presidencia.

Hana gateó en la enorme cama hasta abrazar una gran almohada e inusitadamente rió. Tenía una risa muy contagiosa, tanto que Horo Horo se acercó a jugar con él.

-Sabes, tiene algo atrayente este niño. Percibo una gran comodidad cuando estoy con él, como si tuviese alguna conexión conmigo de una forma.

-Pues no veo cómo, no se parece nada a ti-señaló Anna con cierta extrañeza a su comentario.

-No, no exactamente, no quise decir que fuera como mi hijo-se burló Horo Horo- Quise decir que me recuerda a alguien, es una comodidad de que me recuerda mucho a otra persona.

-Sí a mí, se parece 100% a mí, y tú a mi no me gustas-dijo con rudeza la rubia.

Entonces de nuevo esa pose altiva apareció. Pensó que por ser sólo la amiga de Yoh tendría algo que ver con los demás, pues no.

-Bueno… ¿y si me gustaras, qué? No tengo ningún compromiso y tú tampoco, ¿no?

-Sí, tengo mi vida puesta en ese niño.-rebatió Anna con mucha arrogancia.

-Y en Yoh-agregó Horo Horo- Tengo una hipótesis de esto. Eres muy cercana a él, pero no creo que seas una amiga cualquiera, tienes que ser especial o no nos dejaría a Chocolove y a mí cuidando de ustedes.

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que acaso él te pedirá que te cases conmigo para que pueda estar segura y tener un apellido importante para mi hijo?- ironizó Kyouyama.

Horo se acercó a la cama y cargó a Hana entre sus brazos. El niño de inmediato comenzó a alborotar su cabello y a tironear de él.

-Sería una buena opción, pero déjame advertirte algo Anna. Yoh, lo único que hará es quitarte a este niño, por muy buena madre que seas, porque quiere cumplir el sueño de Tamao de convertirla en madre y haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo.

Anna se acercó hasta él y cargó a Hana para que le dejara ver con claridad. Era obvio que Hana jamás había visto un color como su cabello y le llamaba bastante la atención, pero sus palabras sí que le generaba gran curiosidad, y a la vez una carcajada que quería dejar escapar.

-Es ridículo, ¿y por qué me quitaría a mi hijo habiendo cientos de niños sin hogar? Claro, si hipotéticamente lo que dices es cierto.

-Claro, hay miles de niños, pero este es suyo-rebatió con firmeza-Hana es su hijo.

Anna contempló por unos segundos al niño y después su rostro adquirió una mueca de burla. Por dios, aquello era una locura, una completa locura. Se rió enérgicamente, no reprimió nada y se carcajeó cuanto pudo.

-¿Su hijo?-le cuestionó en medio de risas- Qué idea más ridícula. Me acabas de decir que Yoh es un santo y que no dejaría jamás a Tamao y no sé cuánto cosa más.

-Y lo sostengo, Anna, pero nada me asegura que no eres una donante y que ese niño es mera creación de una inseminación in vitro que hizo Yoh contigo para poder darle un hijo a Tamao y no buscar en vano al que se ha "perdido".

-Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado-contradijo inquieta, porque parte de eso era verdad- Hana es bastante natural…. Yo tuve relaciones con un hombre y de ahí nació.

-No te creo- negó totalmente Horokeu- Conozco a Yoh desde niño, y Hana es exactamente como él, se parece demasiado, sólo su pelo delata que es tu hijo, pero si fuera castaño diría que es Yoh.

-Qué ideas tienes, Horokeu. Primero me dices que te gusto y que puedes quedarte conmigo…

-Sería una buena forma para que formes parte de la vida de Hana sin estar de lleno en ella. Créeme, Tamao sería una buena madre para él.

Anna se sentó en la sala que estaba ahí y lo miró incrédula. No había hecho ese viaje para cumplir con el sueño de una mujer a la que no conocía y de la que estaba enterada era pasado para Yoh.

-Todo lo que dices es una gran tontería. Ni yo me embaracé de Yoh para darle un hijo a otra mujer, ni Hana es hijo de Yoh. Yo me embaracé porque así podía librarme de mi padre.

-Eso sí suena ridículo-dijo Horo Horo.

-Pues no lo dirías si me conocieras-le espetó con rudeza-Pero no te voy a dar detalles de mi vida y limítate a saber que has equivocado tu visión.

-Oye, yo sólo te estoy advirtiendo. Hay muchas mujeres que como tú, sufren por esto y no digo que Yoh sea cruel, no sería capaz, pero sí no estás en su plano amoroso, eso sí olvídalo.

Bien, tenía que admitir que estaba haciéndola dudar y mucho, pero confiaba en la palabra de Yoh.

-Anna, Yoh es un gran hombre con un gran futuro, no te metas en un matrimonio tan estable como el de él. Tiene un gran porvenir y gracias a la ciencia le has dado un hijo, pero ya… es todo a lo que vas a aspirar ahí. Dinero… fama, eso no te corresponde.

* * *

Por supuesto que rabiaba, cómo si fuera un niño, su abuela no tenía por qué hablarle de ese modo y menos chantajearlo con sus malestares. Miró de nuevo el papeleo que tenía que llenarle al médico y dejó que la enfermera tomara la muestra de sangre.

-En verdad no te importa, ¿verdad?

Lyserg lo miraba de forma inquisidora y no era para menos, él no podía negar que era evidente el cambio en su perspectiva.

-¿Qué sucedió para que tuvieras ese cambio repentino?

-Me enamoré-declaró sin un titubeo.

-¿Y eso se lo dijiste a tu abuela?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Pensé que me preguntarías: quién-contestó con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro.

Él sacudió la primera muestra de sangre y suspiró con cansancio.

-Lo haría, pero es obvio que eso queda fuera de entendimiento. Sólo te digo que no te ilusiones con una aventura, no eres esa clase de hombre…

-Pero esto es muy real… lo sé.

-Yoh, tienes muchos años con Tamao. Ella te apoya, te ama realmente. Sólo valora eso y si quieres deja esto como un buen recuerdo, no le prestes mayor atención.

Amidamarui tampoco lo entendía. Cada vez que miraba en sus ojos ese signo de desaprobación se sentía como un verdadero idiota, no por la situación con Anna, sino la suya. No era ningún niño y Lyserg tenía razón, valoraba muchas cosas de Tamao, pero nunca ese sentir tan genuino que Anna le provocaba.

-Quiero estar con ella, pase lo que pase-dijo muy seguro- Si el resultado es positivo, me haré cargo del niño, pero no voy a regresar con Tamao.

-Pero, joven Yoh…-pronunció impresionado Amidamaru.

-Hablaré con mi familia al terminar todos los análisis. Por favor, Lyserg, apresura todo el proceso-le pidió amablemente.

No tardó demasiado en salir y colocarse nuevamente el saco. Afuera lo esperaba Mikihisa, con quien intercambio un par de palabras antes de dirigirse a su madre.

-Se lo dije a papá, y te lo adelanto a ti, quiero hablar con ustedes en cuanto tengamos todos los resultados de ADN.

-Sí, me comentó algo, lo que no entiendo es por qué. Tu abuela está muy molesta contigo, y no puedo entenderla.

-Le dije que no deseaba a este niño, si fuera o no el mío- aclaró sin mucho afán de alargar la charla- Y antes de que preguntes razones, te digo al igual que todos, que esto lo sacaré a su debido tiempo.

Esa seguridad los sacaba bastante de equilibrio. Yoh denotaba una madurez que ninguno sabía que tenía, pero se veía firme y totalmente convencido en sus convicciones. Amidamaru le acompañó cuando salió del hospital y miraba de reojo la seriedad de Yoh.

-Amidamaru, tú eres una persona muy especial para mí, ¿en verdad Anna no te inspira algo bueno?

-Yo le di mi opinión al respecto-respondió algo decepcionado.

-Lo sé, pero es referente a mi familia y si… yo no fuera feliz, y si ella realmente me hace feliz. Entonces… ¿debo dejarla marcharse sólo por cumplir con mi deber?

-Sólo puedo decirle que el amor es una ilusión, debe conocer a esa persona lo suficiente como para arriesgar todo lo que tiene, sino no vale la pena.

Y sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el trayecto al departamento de Horo Horo, donde Amidamaru se despidió de él. Subió por el elevador y en definitiva lo único que ocupó su mente fue un abrazo del pequeño Hana, sentir entre sus brazos a ese niño le devolvía la vida. Entonces sonrió, pero al escuchar el escandalo detrás de la puerta a la que se dirigía, en verdad dudó por un momento de su destino.

-¡Eres un canalla!-escuchó la voz de Anna.

-¡Arribista!-le contestó Horo Horo.

Tocó e insistió tres veces más hasta que Chocolove le abrió la puerta y pudo ver a la rubia discutir con su amigo a todo pulmón. Pensó por un momento intervenir, pero Chocolove le advirtió que por su bien no lo intentara. Fue así que transcurrieron unos minutos antes que Anna advirtiera su presencia. Hana se emocionó con su presencia y se bajó de su regazo para caminar hacia él, quien lo recibió gustoso.

-Horo, qué sorpresa verte aquí con Anna, pensé que no se llevaban bien-comentó en tono de broma el castaño.

Anna acomodó su cabello mientras contemplaba a su hijo sonreír y abrazar a Yoh con gran afecto. Las palabras de Horo Horo la hacían dudar de absolutamente todo, ella también veía el mismo semblante en Hana y en Yoh. Pero era una locura. Sería una coincidencia demasiado increíble e irreal, además de ser fantasiosa.

-Sí, bueno, estábamos pensando en casarnos y procrear una gran familia, juntos. Claro, tú te quedas a Hana.-ironizó la rubia ante esa mirada incierta de Horo Horo.

-Bueno… a Tamao le encantará tenerlo como hijo, casi tanto como a mí-comentó Yoh en tono de burla, pero los dos presentes sí que no lo tomaron del mismo modo.

-Lo que nos lleva a la extraña conclusión de que este niño sí es tu hijo-observó con seriedad Horo Horo.

Anna caminó y se situó junto a Yoh, que parecía desencajado de la conversación. De qué hablaba Horo Horo.

-Él piensa que Hana es tu hijo, y obvio no puede ser eso posible-le comentó enfadada- Desmiéntele su teoría, porque tal parece que a mí no me cree.

-Es verdad, Horo, me encantaría que fuera cierto, pero Hana no es mi hijo biológico.

-Yoh, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y creo que tu idea es maravillosa. Tamao no debe esperanzarse en que vas a encontrar a tu hijo, eso es una tontería, por eso no tienes que ocultar el nacimiento de este. Es correcto lo que hiciste.

-No, Horo Horo, no entiendo de qué me hablas.

-Exacto-confirmó Anna- ¿De qué otro hijo habla? ¿Tienes hijos, Yoh?

Horo Horo se acercó hasta ellos y teniéndolos tan cerca podía ver una clara confusión en el rostro de Anna, que quería serenarse ante lo que decía este hombre.

-No, tampoco digo que te hayas metido con Anna sexualmente, no estoy diciendo eso. La inseminación artificial es a lo que me refiero y…

-Espera, Horo Horo, Anna no es ninguna donante y quiero aclarar que Hana no es mi hijo, ella tuvo a Hana de forma natural. Yo la conozco desde hace dos semanas, prácticamente, tu teoría es imposible, por no decir que es fantasiosa.

Horo Horo calló y Anna miró que él estaba molesto, ya que si refutaba esa idea, la única salida era que era su amante, lo cual no estaba seguro que fuera verdad, ya que santificaba a Yoh de una forma casi irreal.

-Necesito una explicación, porque no quiero pensar mal de ti, Yoh.-Dijo caminando hacia la habitación- Ahora.

No tuvo otra opción que seguirla y aceptar que en efecto quedaban muchas interrogantes entre ellos. Y el momento se tensó un poco, Hana miraba a ambos de forma curiosa, como explorando lo que vendría a continuación. Yoh fue el primero en reaccionar y abrazó a Anna, en busca de un gesto favorable, pero ella no sabía qué decir, ni qué reclamar.

-Nunca mencionaste a un hijo, ¿tienes un hijo, Yoh?-le cuestionó en modo defensivo.

-No lo sé, puede que sea una niña, eso francamente es un misterio-respondió quitándole importancia al asunto, lo que molestó más a Anna.

-Deja de bromear, estoy hablando enserio, odio con el alma que se burlen de mí y tú no vas a ser el primero en hacerme esto-le amenazó Anna alejándose de su lado.

Hana se sentó en el piso a observar como su madre caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Yoh trataba en vano de tocar su brazo. Le parecía algo curioso, pero llamativo, sobretodo porque su mamá estaba enojada.

-Anna sé que suena una locura, pero confía en mí, si yo te contara todos los problemas de mi familia lo que harás será… irte y yo no quiero eso-Aseguró el castaño- Si tengo o no un hijo, eso no va a afectar nuestra relación en ningún sentido.

-Lo que quiere decir que no me meta en tus asuntos, que me trajiste de viaje contigo como muñeca de aparador y que lo que quieres es evitar que me esconda de ti, que me arrepienta de haberte dicho que sí.

-No, Anna, pero entiende, yo no te voy a meter en eso. Estoy cerrando estos asuntos, así como mi separación con Tamao, nada es sencillo y no quiero que te agobies pensando en tonterías.-Resolvió Yoh.

-¿Tonterías, dices? ¿Qué es eso de que haces hijos por inseminación artificial? Porque claro, tú eres un hombre impecable que no engañaría a su esposa.

-Es una cosa absurda, y no voy a comentarte eso, sé que tienes prejuicios de mí, si confirmo o no eso te va a alejar de mí. Olvida esas ideas, ¿quieres?

-Bien, porque puede que Hana sí sea tu hijo si lo planteamos de ese modo-Le respondió de vuelta, cosa que sorprendió a Yoh.

-¿Mi hijo?-Se cuestionó incrédulo- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso tú tuviste a Hana por un método artificial? ¿Qué te dijo Horo Horo?

Anna miró a Hana en el suelo y a pesar de que se sentía nerviosa por confesar cierta parte de la verdad, no le incomodaba, tenía tantos misterios como Yoh.

-Tonterías, olvídalo, ¿quieres?

-¿Me estás bromeando? Anna, es un asunto serio, no tienes por qué hacer esos comentarios sólo para…

-Son tonterías, tú lo has dicho, y es mi pasado, Hana es parte de mi pasado. Y tal parece que ese niño que tanto buscas también lo es, por lo tanto, dudo mucho que quieras que piense de nuevo que son tonterías cuando te estremece que piense que mi hijo puede ser tuyo si lo has concebido de una forma artificial.

-Eres pobre, Anna, aunque quisiera creer que Hana es mi hijo, tendrías que haber pagado mucho dinero para inseminarte y quien te asegura que yo fui tu donante-Planteó con lógica- Además de que es una locura, para qué te inseminarías si tienes… apenas 21 años.

-Como dije, sólo quise devolverte la moneda. No dije que todo fuera cierto, pero para que aprendas que tus tonterías son importantes para mí y lo que yo quiera creer de ti en el futuro.

Yoh suspiró y se tocó la frente con absoluta preocupación.

-Me niego a contarte eso, Anna… quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.

-Entonces no lo hagas, no tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme aquí para que me quites a mi hijo, sólo para cumplir el sueño de otra mujer.

-Y supongo que la idea te la dio Horo Horo- Reaccionó molestó el castaño- Anna, tu eres la lógica, eres la razón y la más madura, ¿para qué le daría a Tamao a Hana?

-Yoh, no soy tonta y te lo dije, esa fascinación que tienes por Hana es irreal.-Le reclamó- Por mucho que me hagas pensar que es especial para ti, tiene que haber una razón y eso es porque desde el primer momento lo has visto con ojos de padre, quieres a Hana en lugar de tu hijo.

-Porque se parece a ti-Confesó el castaño- Hana tiene ese aire a ti y también…

- ¿A ti?-Completó Anna incrédula.

-Admito que la primera vez que lo vi se me hizo un niño hermoso, pero me recordó mucho a Hao. Pensé en primer instante que habías tenido algo que ver con él. Pero no me reconociste a mí, así que la idea era estúpida.

-¿Vives en la realidad? Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es sinceridad y que me digas qué es todo esto, porque si no lo haces voy a desistir de tener una relación contigo.

-No lo harás. Yo respeto todos los secretos que has tenido conmigo, sólo te pido lo mismo. La vida que vamos a empezar juntos está muy lejos de donde comenzamos, sólo hay que cerrar los problemas, es todo, lo demás será como si nada hubiese existido.

-Pues no me voy a quedar callada, no soy sumisa-Le replicó Anna.

-Entonces llevaré a Hana a un laboratorio y le aplicaré la prueba de ADN, porque tengo muchas razones para dudar de tu palabra.

-Hazlo, no vas a encontrar nada.

-Bien, llevémoslo-Le tomó la palabra el castaño- Si lo llevamos a tomar la prueba, yo te prometo que te diré todo.

-Bien, eso me parece perfecto.

Y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Yoh suspiró y miró a Hana con detalle, claro que tenía dudas y más que ya lo había expuesto aunque sea en forma de sarcasmo, pero Anna escondía tantas cosas como él.

-No tenemos que hacer la prueba si quieres, no es necesario.

-No, por supuesto que vamos a hacer esa prueba. No quiero que me ocultes cosas como éstas, si piensas que voy a vivir tranquila así, estás loco.

-Mi… probable hijo es rubio, o eso dice mi investigador privado, lo crearon de Houston Texas, por lo que si es verdad lo que me imagino eres una candidata muy fuerte, Anna.

-Con lo pobre que soy, Yoh. ¿Eso te suena lógico?-Le respondió con ironía- Hay millones de rubios en el mundo, Hana y yo somos dos de los muchos que existen.

En esos términos, cualquiera estaba seguro de que era una tontería, pero si ella tanto insistía, pues bien le llevaría a realizar esos análisis, así podía descartar cualquier locura como la de Horo Horo o la de sus abuelos y padres.

-Bien… creo que probar que no soy el padre si me servirá de todas formas.

Calló un momento y tomó su mano fría. A pesar de que Anna se quería sentir independiente estaba comenzando a dudar de sus propósitos, ya que tanto había desistido de viajar con él y ahora incluso quería que experimentara con Hana y todo para saber a fondo la historia del tratamiento al que se había sometido.

-Te has quedado mudo-Evidenció la rubia- ¿Qué estás pensando?

-Que tal vez tengas razón, voy muy rápido con nuestra relación-Confesó temeroso- ¿Crees que sea correcto?

-No soy yo quien me declama amor verdadero, ni soy la persona a quien debas expresarle tus dudas, Yoh.-Le cortó tajantemente mientras se levantaba para recoger a Hana del suelo- Avísame cuando tengamos que salir.

Y él que pensaba que la parte más difícil ya había pasado, de la aceptación que había tenido con Anna a un compromiso más serio, pero tenía que reconocerlo, sólo estaba poniendo obstáculos a su relación de una forma estúpida y más después de saber que su abuela estaba empeñada en recuperar a ese niño. Le enseñaron fotos y ese niño le daba igual, cruelmente lo reconocía.

Suspiró y después de meditar quince minutos se levantó a buscarla. Claramente como estaba nevando, sus amigos optaron por jugar cartas y tomar, mientras Anna miraba la televisión con Hana en su regazo. El niño lo vio y alzó los brazos para que él lo cargara.

-Odio que haga eso-Comentó Anna molesta- Siempre quiere estar contigo.

Yoh se acercó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

-Los niños siempre buscan una figura paterna, tal vez debas llevarlo a que conozca a su verdadero padre.-Respondió el castaño con tanta naturalidad.-Si es que lo tiene…

Anna le sonrió con ironía y cambió de canal una y otra vez. Ya estaba cansada de inventar una vida coherente cuando estaba a su lado, francamente lo que pensara ya le tenía sin cuidado.

-Claro que lo tiene, lo está cargando justo en este momento-Pronunció Horo Horo en voz alta.

-Claro que no lo es- Afirmó Chocolove- 100 a que no lo es.

-200 a que ninguno de los dos puede callarse la boca-Replicó Anna molesta.

-Hecho-Bromeó Yoh levantándose con Hana en brazos- Pero si no fuera por la loca teoría de Horo Horo, también diría que es mi hijo, me quiere mucho, ¿verdad, Hana?

-Apuesto a que yo sería un buen padrastro para él-Añadió orgulloso Horo Horo mientras le quitaba al niño de los brazos.

No sólo Hana jaló de los cabellos del hombre sino que Anna se levantó para ver cómo su hijo le propinaba una patada en la cara a Horo Horo.

-Bien, sabía que por algo era mi mayor orgullo-pronunció sorprendida.

-Bien, agradece que es hijo de Yoh, sino estaría dispuesto a tirarlo por el balcón- Se quejó devolviendo al niño a quien consideraba su progenitor.

-Sí, es su hijo, por algo le pusimos Hana, tonto-le dijo con total sarcasmo.

-¡Ves! ¡Lo sabía, sí es tu hijo!-gritó emocionado Horo Horo a un Yoh que le sonreía con lástima.

Chocolove carrapeó antes de hablar.

-Creo que no Horo Horo, te equivocas si piensas eso. Ella sólo le puso así por herencia de su padre-habló sabiamente el moreno en japonés - Aunque estoy seguro que no sabe ni un ápice de japonés.

Yoh miró a Chocolove de una forma extraña, mientras que Horo Horo sólo miró al niño de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Conoces a su padre?-preguntó Yoh en japonés.

-¿Sabías que no era hijo de Yoh?-cuestionó Horo Horo.

-Quiero saber qué demonios están parloteando de mí-interrumpió Anna de forma tajante.

-Es una niña rica-Confesó Chocolove ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos hombres.

-Es imposible, ella es pobre yo lo sé-Confrontó Yoh algo molesto-En qué te basas para decir eso.

-Una vez la vi en una publicación, ella está envuelta en la política…

Yoh le dio al niño a Anna, quien se sorprendió del gesto serio que tenía el castaño.

-¿Sabes con cuántas personas le vi parecido? Con al menos 3 conocidos que he visto en revistas, no puedes basarte en eso para decir que es una persona famosa.

-¿Y quién te dice que no te está usando?-Le preguntó desconfiado- El niño obviamente requiere un apellido, qué mejor que el de un político extranjero, le dará renombre.

Horo Horo que se había mantenido al margen, sintió una oleada de dudas enorme.

-Creo firmemente que Anna es una arribista que sólo busca ganar fama.

**Continuará….**

* * *

N/A: Saludos, encontré muchos archivos de este fic y quise actualizárselos, agradezco mucho a las personas que leen todas mis historias, por el momento les puedo decir que traigo una excelente racha para cumplir mis promesas, empezando por un poco más de constancia. ¡Estamos en contacto y a seguir mejorando!

**Agradecimientos especiales: anneyk, KAHM, DarkAlizz, snoopyter, diazepam, annita-fic, Raspberry Orchid, clau17, Majo-Sonolu y Katsumi Kurosawa.**


End file.
